


Сторож сестре своей

by AVO_Cor



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради сестры он пожертвовал собой. Ради чего он пожертвовал сестрой?</p><p>Все фото взяты из канона и общественных сайтов. Второе фото в 4 главе художественно обработано автором.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_И камни гордыни своей_  
брось в бурлящую реку  
Дж. Р. Р. Толкин «Сильмариллион» 

_Думаешь, что держишь свою жизнь в руках, а она_  
подкрадывается к тебе, хватает тебя за шиворот,  
толкает туда, толкает сюда, а потом,  
чего доброго, задушит до смерти!  
Джон Голсуорси «Сага о Форсайтах» 

 

\- Он пришел, – доложил К2 в объектив камеры. – Без оружия.  
\- Хорошо. Вводите его.  
Бронированная дверь открылась, и в комнату зашел К2, толкая перед собой черноволосого парня лет 25-27. Тот всем своим видом напоминал настороженного дикого зверя, готового в любую секунду к прыжку.  
\- Лейто! – воскликнула девушка в кольце нескольких вооруженных мужчин и кинулась к нему. Один из них грубо схватил ее сзади за руки и вернул на место.  
Лейто метнул в ее сторону полный боли взгляд и повернул голову к человеку, сидевшему за столом.  
\- Ты доволен, Тахо?! Я пришел к тебе! Пусть твои головорезы отойдут от моей сестры!  
Мужчина за столом недобро усмехнулся.  
\- Учитывая этих головорезов, ты бы мог вести себя повежливее. И я думаю, моим парням весьма нравится общество твоей сестренки. Они просто мечтают остаться с ней наедине.  
Лейто напрягся и сжал кулаки, но две тяжелые руки, опустившиеся ему на плечи, заставили его немного усмирить гнев.  
\- Отпусти ее, у тебя есть я. Мы решим все проблемы между собой.  
Тахо отделил дорожку героина от внушительной кучи, рассыпанной на столешнице, и втянул порошок через нос.  
\- В общем-то, проблемы есть только у тебя. Меня устраивает и такой вариант – ее я отдаю своим парням, пусть развлекутся, а тебя, учитывая твой неугомонный характер лучше всего просто грохнуть.  
\- Если бы ты хотел меня убить, ты бы уже это сделал… – выговорил Лейто, старательно пропуская мимо ушей фразу насчет Лолы.  
Тут его сестра вскрикнула и стала отбиваться от здоровенного бритоголового парня, который с похотливым взглядом ухватил ее одной рукой за грудь, а другую запустил под юбку.  
\- Убери от меня свои поганые лапы, урод!  
Лейто ринулся было ей на помощь, но тут же пять дул разного калибра были наведены на него.  
Тахо поцокал языком.  
\- Не так быстро, мальчик.  
Лейто с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от рук, тискающих его вырывающуюся сестру.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Тахо? – спросил он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. Черт! У этого ублюдка на руках были все козыри.  
\- А-а, можешь если захочешь. Наконец-то, ты задал первый правильный вопрос. Что ж, предлагаю сделку – твоя жизнь в обмен на жизнь твоей драгоценной сестренки. Я ее отпускаю, она уходит, спокойно живет и работает в нашем районе, мои парни обходят ее по другой стороне улицы, и если ей понадобится помощь или защита – я ей это предоставлю.  
\- Чего ты хочешь взамен, – Лейто не очень верил в альтруизм главаря наемников.  
\- И тут мы подошли к самому интересному. Ты становишься моим слугой. Даже нет – рабом. Ты делаешь все, что я прикажу, подчиняешься всем моим желаниям и становишься послушным, как ручной песик. Таким образом, я избавляюсь от твоих выходок, крайне негативно влияющих на мой бизнес, ты остаешься в моем полном распоряжении, а сестра твоя получает свободу и крышу в бонус.  
\- Когда ты успел впасть в заблуждение, что он поверит хоть одному твоему слову, подонок?! – воскликнула Лола.  
\- А если я не соглашусь? – спросил ее брат, отыскав в себе силы не обернуться к ней.  
\- Если ты не согласишься – перед смертью, твоей смертью, я доставлю тебе удовольствие наблюдать за всем, на что хватит фантазии моих парней с ней проделать. Ты сможешь слышать все ее крики, видеть ее слезы. У них давно не было постоянной девочки для развлечений, готовой ублажать их в любое время дня и ночи, – ухмылка Тахо была еще отвратительнее его слов.  
Лейто передернуло, и он нахмурился сильнее.  
\- И еще, если ты согласишься, но обманешь меня, сбежишь или попытаешься ослушаться, решишься убить меня или использовать в качестве заложника – этот номер не пройдет. Мои головорезы разыщут твою сестру раньше тебя, и церемониться они не станут. А рано или поздно доберутся и до тебя. Запомни сейчас и запомни хорошенько, ты можешь убежать, но спрятаться не сможешь. Так что скажешь? – тон бандита звучал обманчиво мягко, а сам он был сплошная доброжелательность. Но его голубые глаза сверлили хмурое лицо Лейто.  
  
Условия ультиматума ошеломили парня и мысли метались в его голове, как потревоженные светом летучие мыши. Похоже, он действительно далеко зашел в своем стремлении избавить район от преступности, кусок оказался не по зубам. Игра «Хороший парень очищает район от наркотиков» на этот раз закончилась не так, как он ожидал. И преступность в лице Тахо теперь забавлялась с ним самим. Все было хуже некуда, а решение нужно было принимать прямо сейчас.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что ты не обманешь, и что Лола будет в безопасности?  
\- Даю тебе слово. Может быть, даже разрешу тебе с ней иногда видеться, если будешь очень хорошо себя вести. Ну? – поторопил его Тахо.  
Нужно решаться сейчас. Главное получить время. Потом видно будет.  
\- Я согласен, – глухо произнес Лейто.  
\- Нет!!! – выкрикнула Лола, снова пытаясь вырваться, но сильные руки надежно удерживали ее на месте.  
\- Ты хорошо подумал? – с издевкой переспросил Тахо, полностью игнорируя девчонку. – Ты станешь моей собственностью, и я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу, – он откровенно наслаждался ситуацией.  
\- А ты что, оставил мне выбор?.. Повторяю, я согласен.  
\- Вот и отлично, – Тахо кивнул тем, кто держал Лолу. – Выведите ее с нашей территории. С этой минуты никому, вы поняли – _никому_ , не прикасаться к ней и пальцем. Даже в ее сторону не смотреть. Передайте остальным, я потом еще раз сделаю это сам, – если кто-нибудь причинит ей вред – его ждет по-настоящему мучительная смерть, а если каким-то тупоголовым отморозкам не дойдет с первого раза – вы, все те, кто здесь, будете виноваты вместе с ними.  
Парни подавили недовольный ропот и увели упирающуюся и пытавшуюся спорить девушку. Руками к ней старались не прикасаться, оттесняя к выходу плечами.  
В комнате остались Тахо, Лейто, К2 и еще двое вооруженных до зубов мужчин.  
\- А теперь раздевайся, – произнес Тахо.  
Несколько мгновений Лейто не шевелился, а потом принялся стягивать с себя майку. За ней последовали ботинки, носки, брюки.  
\- Ты не понял. Я сказал _раздевайся_ , а не разденься до трусов.  
\- Тахо, ты…  
\- Заткнись! Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, – Тахо хлопнул ладонями по столу, подняв белое облако героина.  
Лейто снял трусы и бросил их к остальной одежде. Трое мужчин выжидающе переводили взгляд с босса на его «добровольного» раба в ожидании продолжения.  
Лейто стоял посередине кабинета полностью обнаженный, опустив голову и стиснув зубы. Готовый к любым унижениям.  
Некоторое время Тахо просто смотрел на него, потом встал из-за стола, обошел Лейто и остановился у него за спиной. Пробежался кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев по его позвоночнику.  
\- Сейчас твоя жизнь изменится навсегда, – проговорил он, схватил Лейто за плечи и, толкнув вперед, уложил его животом на свой стол рядом с россыпью порошка.  
\- Подержать, босс? – спросил один из парней.  
\- Нет, он не будет сопротивляться, не так ли, мой послушный Лейто?  
Прижатый к столу, с голым задом, выставленным на всеобщее обозрение, Лейто только впился пальцами в противоположный край столешницы, но не шелохнулся.  
\- Чудно, – Тахо расстегнул ширинку и высвободил член.  
Лейто думал, будет очень больно, когда член начнет входить в него. Это было ужасно, он даже не пытался сдержать выступившие слезы. Но по-настоящему больно стало когда Тахо начал двигаться. Босс не озаботился никакой смазкой, кроме слюны, размазанной по головке собственного члена, ни даже минимальной подготовкой. Лейто едва успел расслабить сфинктер, чтобы не заработать разрывы.  
  
Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем Тахо кончил и вышел и него. Только теперь Лейто позволил себе разжать сведенные от напряжения пальцы и сполз на пол.  
Тахо наклонился за его брошенными брюками и швырнул ему.  
\- Одевайся, сейчас пойдем закрепим нашу сделку, – он повернулся к остальным троим. – А вы свободны.  
Парни, ухмыляясь, вышли, а К2, уходя, бросил на шефа неодобрительный взгляд, но ни слова не сказал.  
Лейто натянул брюки на голое тело и обулся, морщась от саднящей боли в анусе и стараясь не зацикливаться на мысли о липкой струйке, стекающей по внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Иди за мной, – бросил ему Тахо и, не дожидаясь реакции, тоже вышел. Хозяин озвучил свою волю – этого было достаточно.  
Молчаливой тенью Лейто покорно брел за своим новообретенным господином, погрузившись в мысли. Они прошли несколько пустынных коридоров, общий зал головорезов, которые, оторвавшись от чистки оружия и накачивания мышечной массы, проводили их липкими заинтересованными взглядами, прошли мимо лабораторий, где производились наркотики и взрывчатка, мимо складов оружия. Тахо взмахом руки подозвал двоих парней. В их сопровождении они вышли на улицу, свернули в один из переулков и оказались перед неброской вывеской тату-салона. Хотя конечно «салон» было слишком уж громким названием для подобного места. В небольшой комнатке сидел субтильный мужчина средних лет и набивал рисунок на плече клиента.  
\- А, Тахо, здравствуй, – мастер поднялся. – Привет, Лейто.  
\- Здоров. Сделаешь ему по-быстрому еще одну татуировку. Вне очереди, – Тахо выразительно глянул на сидящего мужчину. Тот перевел взгляд на вооруженных псов Тахо и тоже встал.  
Не выказывая удивления, мастер окинул взором голый торс Лейто, уже покрытый кучей татуировок, многие из которых были его работой.  
\- Где делать и что? – спросил он у Лейто.  
\- Вот здесь, – ответил Тахо и указал на середину правого плеча Лейто. – Будешь идти браслетом по кругу. Напишешь «Собственность Тахо», четкими жирными буквами, без всяких узоров. В два ряда.  
Татуировщик и Лейто одновременно уставились на него. Один удивленно приподняв бровь, другой сощурив глаза от злости и унижения.  
\- Давай, садись в кресло и не смотри на меня как на террориста. А ты принимайся за работу.  
Тахо расположился на диване напротив, охрана стала снаружи по обе стороны от двери, а предыдущий клиент свалил подобру-поздорову.  
Почти три часа работы – и на теле Лейто появилось клеймо. Все это время Тахо разговаривал с мастером о ситуации в районе, о бизнесе и так ни о чем. Тот в свою очередь не задавал лишних вопросов и умело поддерживал нейтральные темы беседы. А сам Лейто вообще ни разу не открыл рта и большую часть времени просидел с закрытыми глазами, внешне безучастный ко всему вокруг него.  
Когда отдаешь кому-либо право владеть твоей жизнью и смертью, превращаешься в осужденного, ищущего себе палача.  
Лейто отрешился от происходящего и стал вспоминать счастливые дни из детства, когда они с сестрой были вместе, только они двое против всего мира, как им тогда было хорошо, они справлялись, они смеялись…  
\- Готово, – произнес татуировщик. Лейто не отреагировал.  
\- Эй, – Тахо отвесил ему звонкую пощечину. – Взгляни-ка. Теперь ты моя собственность, а я твой patron*. Повтори.  
\- Я твоя собственность, а ты мой patron, – бесцветным голосом отозвался Лейто.  
\- Отличная работа, – Тахо похлопал мастера по спине и протянул ему купюру. Плечо Лейто полукружьем покрывала надпись «La propriete de Taho»**. – А теперь домой.  
Художник с настороженным удивлением глядел вслед четверым мужчинам с порога салона, пока те не скрылись за поворотом.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Время ужина, – сказал Тахо, когда они вернулись в его кабинет в ангаре. – Есть хочешь?  
\- Нет, – покачал головой Лейто. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене возле бронированной двери, и наблюдал за новообретенным хозяином.  
\- Может оно и к лучшему, – заметил Тахо, наливая себе бокал шампанского. – Меньше будет тошнить. – Проигнорировав вопросительный взгляд Лейто, он добавил, – Иди пока в мою комнату и жди меня там. Через две двери поворот направо.  
Парень мельком взглянул на комнату смежную с кабинетом, в проеме была видна разобранная постель. Похоже, все это было только для отвода глаз.  
Лейто оказался в спальне – обстановка современная, но комфортная, мебель и все предметы подобраны со вкусом, который с трудом можно было заподозрить у торговца оружием и наркотиками. Лейто опустился в кресло и тут же дернулся от боли. Три часа сидения в салоне на пользу его измученной заднице не пошли. Устраиваясь, он сполз пониже. “Что теперь со мной будет? Впрочем, какая разница, лишь бы с Лолой все было в порядке“.  
Прошло минут тридцать, а Тахо все не появлялся. Лейто уже мысленно представлял, как тот готовит для него дыбу или гильотину. Он был готов терпеть побои и надругательства – но это ожидание было невыносимо. Оно делает его испуганным и слабым. Хотя, что он теперь может изменить. Лейто посмотрел на покрасневшую татуировку. “Я теперь собственность. Вещь, не имеющая права голоса. Только бы он сдержал слово на счет Лолы. Если нет, пусть тогда…“ Его размышления прервал появившийся в дверях Тахо с бутылкой виски «Red Label» и двумя хрустальными стаканами в руке.  
Тахо скинул цветастую рубашку, майку и тоже разулся. Он налил виски в стаканы и протянул второй Лейто. Они стояли один напротив другого, раздетые по пояс, со стаканом в правой руке. Темные глаза Лейто встретились с голубыми глазами его хозяина. Лейто залпом выпил и поставил стакан на столик. Тахо последовал его примеру. Возбужденный до предела, он шагнул к своему рабу. Тот отшатнулся. Губы Тахо растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Что, по-твоему, я намерен с тобой сделать? – спросил он.  
\- Все, что тебе захочется.  
\- Правильный ответ. А теперь будь послушным мальчиком. Повернись-ка на 180 градусов.  
Лейто шумно выдохнул и повернулся, чтобы почувствовать спиной, как бьется чужое сердце. Тахо прижался к нему голой грудью. Ладонь легла молодому мужчине на живот, скользнула за пояс брюк и сжала пенис. Лейто вздрогнул.  
\- Расслабься и получай удовольствие, – шепнул Тахо ему в ухо.  
Лейто попробовал отстраниться.  
\- Тогда мне нужно еще выпить.  
\- Нет, получай удовольствие не из-за выпивки, а от секса.  
\- Как нормальный гетеросексуальный мужчина может получать удовольствие от секса с другим мужчиной?!  
\- Это тебе говорит закомплексованный разум, а ты прислушайся, что подсказывает тебе твое тело.  
Еще минута и оба, раздевшись, лежали рядом в одной постели. Вернее не рядом. Лейто был предсказуемо снизу, а Тахо сверху и его пенис уютно расположился у Лейто в прямой кишке.  
\- Ну, как ощущения? – не прекращая движений, спросил Тахо.  
\- Как будто ты мне уперся желудок.

Все еще тяжело дыша, Тахо откинулся на спину.  
\- У тебя такая охренительно тугая дырочка, – и он легко ущипнул Лейто за правую ягодицу.  
\- Иди в задницу, Тахо! – Лейто поднял лицо с подушки и перевернулся на спину.  
\- Я там только что побывал, но спасибо за приглашение.  
\- Ты извращенный подонок. Знал бы ты, как я тебя ненавижу…  
Тахо повернулся на бок, уперся на локоть и взъерошил другой рукой волосы Лейто.  
\- Ненависть – лишь оборотная сторона любви. Те не можешь ненавидеть то, что не можешь полюбить. А теперь спать, – Тахо вытянул из-под Лейто половину одеяла и набросил сверху.  
\- Мне что еще и спать с тобой в одной постели?!?  
\- У тебя есть возражения? Предпочтешь постель кого-то другого здесь?  
\- Нет. Никаких возражений, patron. Только один вопрос. С каких это пор ты стал геем и трахаешься с мужиками?  
\- Не трахаюсь, а трахаю. Заметь разницу. И ты второй, кого я трахнул, первый был очень давно и это скорее был способ наказания, чем доставления себе удовольствия. И геем я не стал – меня вдохновила и возбудила мысль, как тебя можно наказать – унизить и нагнуть. К тому же я утомился от женщин, а иметь наложницу-парня оказалось весьма приятно.  
\- Ты ненормальный…  
\- Придется тебе привыкнуть, – и Тахо хлопком ладоней потушил свет.  
Лейто долго еще лежал на спине, раздумывая о возможности задушить сейчас Тахо, незаметно выбраться, рвануть к сестре и сбежать вместе. В случае удачи и оправдания слова «незаметно», утром псы обнаружат труп своего вожака, и вся свора кинется за ними в погоню, а к тому времени вряд ли можно успеть покинуть страну. И что тогда, скрываться в вечном страхе за сестру? Нет, это не выход. Господи, придется все это терпеть!.. Сколько? Пока мерзавцу не надоест? Всю жизнь?!! О боже…  
Лейто перевернулся на бок, нечаянно дотронулся до голого бедра Тахо и… не отодвинулся. Теперь уже какая разница? Тахо его трахнул, изнасиловал, опустил, поимел, да как ни назови, смысл не меняется, и прошлого не изменить. Будущее легко поддается описанию теми же словами. Сердце болезненно сжалось от безысходности. Эй ты, глупый кусок мышц! Что ты несешь?! Опомнись! Знаешь ли ты, чем я жертвую? И что с ней могут сделать? Помнишь, ради чего я продал себя? То-то. Делай свою работу и помни свое место. Эгоизм твой – это твое личное дело. Молчи! И работай! И не надоедай мне! Мы союзники, но, похоже, больше не друзья…

Тахо любил прикасаться к нему. Он провел пальцами по его волосам. Лейто с трудом подавил желание уклониться от ласки.  
\- Какой-то ты напряженный. Поднимись, – Тахо отделил героиновую дорожку.  
\- Нет, я не буду это.  
Тахо дернул головой и посмотрел на Лейто в упор.  
\- Ты, кажется, забыл, что твои желания меня не волнуют. Ты сейчас примешь дозу, и так, чтобы я был уверен, что ни миллиграмма не пропало.  
Сжав губы в тонкую полоску, Лейто склонился над столом.  
\- Выпусти воздух, закрой пальцем другую ноздрю и потом резко втяни, двигаясь по дорожке.  
\- Будто я не знаю, как это делается, – пробормотал Лейто, вдохнул героин и осел в кресло Тахо.  
\- Сейчас ты станешь гораздо спокойнее и покладистее. Теперь поцелуй меня, сладкий, – Тахо переклонился через спинку кресла и приподнял голову Лейто за подбородок. Слизнул белый порошок с кончика носа.  
\- Я тебя ненадолго оставлю – нужно кое-что проверить перед встречей, – Тахо дал рабу легкий подзатыльник. – А ты бегом на свое место.  
Охранник обыскал приглашенного господина и пропустил его в кабинет Тахо. Черный строгий костюм, дорогие замшевые туфли, манжеты белой рубашки выглядывают ровно на полсантиметра. Умное и настороженное лицо. Это был адвокат Тахо. Верный, но не бескорыстный помощник во всех незаконных махинациях. Минут двадцать они беседовали о делах, на темы, которые могут обсуждать продавец наркотиков и оружия и его юрист.  
Когда все вопросы были улажены и взаимное соглашение достигнуто, адвокат спросил:  
\- Тахо, судя по движению твоей руки, рядом с тобой сидит собака, я прав?  
\- Можно и так сказать, – усмехнулся тот.  
\- Позволишь взглянуть? – юрист поднялся, подошел к столу и замер от удивления.  
Пальцы Тахо пробежались по виску Лейто и теперь игриво поглаживали его ухо.  
\- Славный у меня песик, не правда ли? – Тахо дернул своего раба за кожаный ошейник с металлическими заклепками, появившийся на его шее всего неделю назад. – Лейто, встань и поздоровайся с моим адвокатом.  
Тот послушно поднялся. Симпатичный, невысокого роста, пластичный, в его движениях чувствовалась гибкая сила. Но юриста больше всего поразил его взгляд – в нем не было ни страха, не было боли, ни обиды, ни злости, только равнодушная покорность. Несколько секунд – и глаза оживились.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин адвокат.  
\- Молодец, сидеть, – Тахо махнул кистью, указывая на пол рядом со своим креслом.  
И снова, словно завороженная покорность воле, слову и жесту хозяина. То, чего желает patron – закон.  
\- Бог мой, – пробормотал юрист, но тут же его мысли потекли в иное русло. – Он ведь слышал весь наш разговор…  
\- Не стоит волноваться. Он – моя собственность. У него открывается рот только тогда, когда этого хочу я. Так что можешь быть спокоен и уверен в его преданности. Мне. – Тахо снова запустил пальцы в волосы Лейто.  
Адвокат коротко кивнул и, распрощавшись, поспешил удалиться.  
Тахо умел унижать и ставить на место, как никто другой. Лейто прислонился к креслу и вновь ушел в свои мысли, чтобы не ощущать эту безжалостно ласкающую руку на своем теле.

Сегодня Тахо был не в духе. Чертовски не в духе. Больше всего ему хотелось кого-нибудь пристрелить, чтобы снять напряжение. Но парни его исполняли каждый свою работу, К2 исправно порыкивал на всю свору, никаких реальных проблем не назревало, ни одного зарвавшегося конкурента, ни одной мало-мальски достойной разборки. Короче говоря, придраться было не к чему, а в таких случаях все удары принимал на себя Лейто. Patron рвал его на куски, пока не остывал. Причин появлялось неожиданно много.  
\- Лейто!!! Мать твою! – заорал Тахо. – Бегом ко мне!  
Услышав этот крик, парень побежал сломя голову. Он понесся с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами на голос хозяина, словно тот был крысоловом с дудкой, а Лейто – крысой, и не было для него ничего страшнее, чем опоздать на этот зов. Впрочем, так оно и было.  
Тахо быстро терял тот небольшой запас терпения, которым обладал, когда запыхавшийся Лейто ворвался в кабинет.  
\- Черт тебя подери, сукин сын! Где ты шляешься!?!  
Лейто инстинктивно почувствовал, что ответа на этот вопрос не требуется.  
\- Почему шампанское теплое?!  
\- Тебя это не должно волновать…  
С неожиданной для человека, увлекающегося наркотиками, скоростью Тахо обогнул стол и оказался возле своего раба, схватил его правой рукой за горло и прошипел:  
\- Я спрашиваю, почему шампанское теплое?!!  
\- Лед закончился, – прохрипел Лейто.  
\- А меня это не волнует!  
\- Я же так сразу и сказал.  
Тахо нанес ему сокрушительный удар в челюсть. Голова Лейто мотнулась назад, но мужчина схватил его за майку и не позволил упасть.  
\- Ты нарываешься, Лейто.  
\- По-моему, именно этого ты и добиваешься, – Лейто провел языком по разбитой губе.  
\- Ну, так я этого и добился. Ты нарвался.  
\- Как пожелаешь, patron.  
Тахо втолкнул свою игрушку в небольшое помещение с кафельным полом и голыми стенами, еще одним ударом в лицо отбросил его от себя. Тахо неимоверно заводило, что парень перед ним вероятно сильнее его физически, может запросто парировать его удары и уложить его самого за пару секунд, но не нападает, даже не защищается. Великая сила мотивации!  
Лейто стукнулся затылком о кирпичи, и разъяренный хозяин расплылся перед его глазами. Кончиками пальцев Тахо провел по щеке Лейто. Тот даже не захотел отшатнуться. Глаза его распахнулись, дыхание участилось. Он с вызовом смотрел в голубые глаза своего хозяина. На щеке проступал красный отпечаток кулака, из носа текла кровь.  
\- Пора тебе напомнить, что ты всего лишь моя шлюха, с щеками для пощечин, с задницей для члена, – зло проговорил Тахо.  
Он приказал Лейто раздеться и повернуться лицом к стене. А потом на полной скорости вогнал свой член ему в зад, так, что самому стало больно в несмазанной дырке. Кажется, на этот раз он все-таки немного порвал его. Но это только подстегнуло его. Лейто закричал от боли, хоть и пытался сдержаться. Прямая кишка сигнализировала мозгу, что в нее вставили бикфордов шнур и подожгли.  
“Если расслабиться – будет не так больно, если не сопротивляться – он будет не так жесток“.  
Быстро и яростно излив часть своего напряжения в Лейто, Тахо принялся его избивать. Он не сковывал ему руки за спиной, не подвешивал к потолку, не приковывал к стене, нет – он просто заставил его подниматься после каждого удара. А когда Лейто вставал не так резво, как того хотелось Тахо – тот пускал в дело железную цепочку, поводок ошейника, от которого оставались кровавые борозды на спине и бедрах. В стонах Лейто отражались только страх затравленного животного и чудовищная боль. Обмотав цепочку вокруг кисти, Тахо наносил безжалостные удары. И после одного из них Лейто больше не смог подняться, он так и остался лежать среди брызг своей крови на белом кафеле. Остались только силы прикрывать руками гениталии и лицо, когда Тахо стал бить его ногами, поминая с каждым ударом все потери, которые Лейто нанес его бизнесу и самолюбию за прошедшие годы. К счастью скоро он выдохся и Лейто распластался на холодном полу, мечтая прижаться к нему каждой вопящей от боли клеточкой, взирая снизу вверх на своего ненавистного хозяина. Это было ужасно, смотреть на аскетичное жестокое лицо Тахо, в его холодные голубые глаза и знать, что находишься на милости человека, у которого милость напрочь отсутствует.  
Тахо поставил ступню на пах Лейто и немного надавил. Лейто только слабо захрипел, не в состоянии ни прикрыться, ни умолять сжалиться. Но мучитель сам убрал ногу – раб был еще раз повержен и унижен. Хозяин был удовлетворен и почти спокоен.  
\- Я пришлю за тобой парней, – выходя, произнес он.

\- Давай, Лейто, ползи ко мне.  
Тахо стоял, прислонившись к стене на несколько метров левее от входа в кабинет, его ладонь уже легла на ширинку.  
Преодолев весь путь от своего места до Тахо на коленях, Лейто замер перед хозяином. Пальцы Тахо лениво взъерошили его волосы.  
\- Отсосешь у меня?  
\- Разве у меня есть выбор?  
\- К сожалению нет.  
Лейто поднял голову. Тахо смотрел на него сверху вниз и ухмылялся. В его глазах не было и тени того сочувствия, что прозвучало в голосе. А его член прямо-таки прыгал парню в рот.  
Это такое унижение для гетеросекса брать в рот у другого мужчины. Огромное усилие требуется, чтобы переступить через себя, через свою андрогенную сущность и сделать это против своей воли. А совершив это хотя бы один раз по принуждению, уже никогда не избавишься от чувства, что тебя осквернили, что ты теперь грязь под ногами, шлюха, ничтожество… Разве что отыщешь в себе душу противоположного пола и склонность к бисексуализму. Хорошо бы найти такую склонность до того, как в тебя засунут горячий твердый член, все равно с какой стороны.  
Полагаясь на личные ощущения, Лейто быстро нашел самые чувствительные точки у Тахо. Усердие, с которым он работал губами и языком, было равно отвращению, которое он при этом испытывал.  
Но на этом испытания его не закончились. Через пару минут в кабинет попросил разрешения войти один из бандитов. Тахо позволил. Охранник пропустил. И тот с порога уставился на откровенную сцену. Лейто захотелось сдохнуть на месте. Мало того, что он стоит на коленях и делает минет, так еще и при зрителе.  
\- Эй, делай свое дело! Не отвлекайся, – Тахо прижал голову Лейто к своему паху. От неожиданности парня чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. С трудом восстановив дыхание и поборов приступ тошноты, Лейто снова задвигал языком.  
\- Работай, малыш, работай. А ты докладывай. На меня смотри, а не на него! И говори, что стряслось.  
Вроде бы головорез доложил об успешно завершенной сделке. Или перестрелке. Но Лейто уже не обращал на него внимания. Он думал о том, что сейчас узнает какова на вкус сперма. “Ради тебя, сестренка. Все ради тебя…“

…Раздетый Лейто лежал на кровати, ожидая, что Тахо решит с ним делать на этот раз. Вот patron забрался на кровать, навис над ним, плавное, но неуклонное движение вверх, все выше и выше, бедра, живот, грудь, и уже член Тахо прямо перед лицом. Лейто понял, чего хочет хозяин, и открыл рот. Тахо засунул свой возбужденный пенис сразу до самой глотки. Похоже, ему понравилось новая команда, которой он обучил своего щенка. Команда «Сосать». Лейто даже не дернулся, привык, только дышать трудно. Patron смотрел ему в глаза, увидел, что в них заблестели слезы, коснулся пальцами губ, раздвинутых членом, паскудно ухмыльнулся и двинул бедрами вперед. Поперхнувшись, Лейто нечаянно прикусил член. Тахо глухо рыкнул, вытащил пенис и с размаху ударил парня по лицу. Из рассеченной губы вновь брызнула кровь, и Тахо опять вставил в разбитый рот, все сильнее заводясь от смеси крови и слюны на языке своей жертвы. Лейто превратился в один ласкающий рот, он уже научился ни о чем не задумываться во время секса, чтобы не делать себе еще больнее, ни телу, ни душе. Героин помогал. Так было легче, так было проще. Еще несколько судорожных рывков и Тахо кончил. Его горячая сперма потекла в глотку.

…К2 отчитывался боссу. Что-то шло не так, patron огорчен и злится, patron нуждается в расслаблении. Лейто сидел под столом, упершись в боковую перегородку. Рука похлопала по колену. Лейто подался вперед, чтобы ублажать хозяина. Ему была хорошо известна альтернатива – избиение, или еще хуже – казарма. Если хозяину что-то не нравилось, Лейто получал пинок ногой. Это заставляло работать ртом усерднее. Когда же Тахо бывал доволен, доволен был и Лейто. Ничто иное в целом мире не имело теперь значения. Лейто обрел новый смысл жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда прошло три месяца его новой рабской жизни, Лейто решился попросить у Тахо разрешения повидаться с сестрой. Несколько дней он ждал подходящего момента, когда хозяин будет в наилучшем расположении духа.  
Тахо лежал поперек кресла с бокалом шампанского в руке и, прищурившись, разглядывал голого Лейто сквозь стекло и столбики пузырьков.  
\- Позволь мне увидеть сестру, – без замысловатых и туманных вступлений произнес Лейто.  
Тахо посмотрел на него поверх бокала, отпил глоток и вновь вернулся к созерцанию.  
\- Заслужи, – наконец он соизволил ответить.  
\- Как?  
\- Ну, сделай что-нибудь такое, что приятно удивит меня. Например, давай предадимся сексу без этого застывшего выражения покорности и отвращения на твоем лице. Заставь меня поверить, что ты меня хочешь.  
Губы Лейто на секунду искривились, но он быстро совладал с неуместными в данной ситуации чувствами. Пробудить желание в Тахо было намного легче, чем самому захотеть его. Тут все упиралось в физиологию – искренность чувств доказывалась реакцией плоти. Лейто много раз пытался представить, что он с женщиной, когда занимался сексом с Тахо, и после всех провалившихся попыток пришел к выводу, что сознательный обман самого себя разбивается вдребезги от первого же прикосновения к гениталиям партнера или к его колючей щеке. Не оставалось ничего другого, как принять действительность, какой бы отвратительной она не казалась, и приспособиться к ней.  
Лейто поднялся с постели и подошел к хозяину. Забрал из его руки бокал, наклонился ближе и стал расстегивать на Тахо рубашку, легко касаясь пальцами груди. Обнажив торс мужчины и спустив рубашку с плеч, Лейто присел на краешек кресла и к движениям пальцев добавил прикосновения языка. Он медленно скользил по груди, уделил внимание каждому соску, заставив их затвердеть, отыскал губы Тахо, увлажнил сперва верхнюю, затем нижнюю. Если до этого Тахо не двигался, то теперь он не устоял и притянул Лейто к себе, обнимая его одной рукой за шею, а другой поглаживая бедро. Пальцы Лейто пробежались вниз по животу мужчины и забрались за пояс брюк. К огромному разочарованию Тахо, пробыли они там недолго. Лейто встал и потянул Тахо за собой, побуждая того подняться из кресла. Опустившись перед patron’ом на колени, он быстро разобрался с зипером и выпустил напряженный член на свободу. Тахо втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
Окунув два пальца в бокал с шампанским, Лейто провел ими по пенису хозяина, оставляя мокрые блестящие полосы, и с нарочитой медлительностью слизал их, скользя языком от яичек к головке. Тахо едва усмирял желание вцепиться в жесткие волосы раба и вогнать ему в самое горло, прямо сейчас, немедленно.  
Так же неспешно Лейто раздел хозяина полностью и увлек к кровати.  
\- А теперь делай, что хочешь, мой господин… Целуй меня, кусай, трахай в зад, засовывай свой член мне в рот. Дверь закрыта, и я полностью в твоей власти, я раб твоих фантазий. У меня нет собственных желаний. Делай со мной все что хочешь.  
Конец монолога Лейто уже хрипло шептал, все теснее прижимаясь к телу Тахо.  
И Лейто уже позабыл, что послужило причиной этой похоти в его голосе, взгляде, жестах. Он возбудил хозяина и возбудился сам. Они хотели друг друга, желание было налицо. И оба получили, что хотели.  
…- Ты превзошел все мои надежды. Это было просто великолепно. Я даже не ожидал от тебя подобного рвения.  
\- Я сам такого от себя не ожидал.  
\- Вот она, скрытая склонность к разврату. Ну что ж, ты заслужил встречу с сестрой. Пожалуй, завтра. А сейчас продолжим.

Половину следующего дня Лейто провел в мучительном ожидании и молил всех богов, только бы Тахо не передумал. Вчера он милостиво согласился на то, что они вдвоем с небольшим эскортом подъедут к гипермаркету, где работает Лола в пять часов вечера, когда закончится ее смена. Лейто отчаянно надеялся, что Тахо сдержит свое слово. Ему стоило очень многого добиться этого разрешения.  
На улице заметно поубавилось народу, когда к маркету подкатили две крутые спортивные тачки, набитые вооруженными парнями.  
Первой мыслью Лолы, едва она вышла и увидела непринужденно курящих бандитов, было то, что Лейто сбежал, и они приехали за ней раньше него. Вторая мысль была еще хуже – Лейто уже надоел Тахо и его попросту убили, а теперь… Но тут открылась задняя дверь одного из автомобилей, из него вышел patron собственной персоной, а за ним (благодарю вас, милосердные боги!) появился Лейто. Он вопросительно, нет, скорее просяще, посмотрел на Тахо. Тот снисходительно кивнули, и только тогда парень со всех ног кинулся к сестре, сгреб ее в объятия и долго-долго не отпускал. И лишь освободившись из его стального захвата, Лола смогла хорошенько его рассмотреть. Он выглядел как осужденный, мотающий срок в какой-нибудь тюрьме строгого режима – похудевший, с плотно сжатыми губами, с диковатым взглядом и наверняка немного съехавший с катушек. И до конца срока было ой как далеко…  
А потом Лола стал замечать ужасные детали – новую татуировку, клеймящую ее брата, словно товар, следы от наручников на запястьях, несколько синяков и ссадин на плечах. Лейто оставалось только радоваться, что Тахо позволил ему надеть майку и сестра не видит жуткой палитры на его спине и ребрах.  
\- Он отпустил тебя, да? – с надеждой спросила Лола.  
\- Нет, но он разрешил мне повидаться с тобой.  
\- Господи, что же он с тобой сделал?! Они тебя бьют! Я же все вижу, ты весь в синяках!  
“Нет, сестренка, ты видишь далеко не все. Не видишь шрамов на моей спине, не чувствуешь, как болят едва сросшиеся ребра, как ноет моя задница, и как меня тошнит. К счастью, ты не замечаешь всего этого. Уж я постараюсь, чтобы не заметила“.  
Лола засыпала его вопросами, бросая гневные взгляды на Тахо, который с комфортом расположился в машине, выставив ноги на асфальт, и наблюдал за ними, не скрываясь. Но Лейто перебил ее, ему гораздо важнее было знать все ли в порядке у нее.  
\- Мы же не будем торчать тут посреди улицы, да еще и под взглядами этих подонков! – воскликнула она.  
Подонки, к огромному облегчению Лейто, ничего не расслышали и продолжали просто глазеть издалека.  
\- Давай зайдем куда-нибудь, хорошо?  
Лейто бросил быстрый взгляд на хозяина.  
\- Я попробую уговорить Тахо. Если он позволит… мне это дорого обойдется, – последние слова он произнес, отойдя от сестры на несколько метров.  
Он подошел к машине, присел на корточки перед Тахо, положил руки ему на колени и они с минуту тихо разговаривали. Наконец, они вдвоем поднялись. Тахо что-то приказал своим псам и, ухмыляясь, шлепнул Лейто пониже спины, подталкивая его в сторону сестры.  
В глазах Лейто светилась такая благодарность, что у Лолы болезненно сжалось сердце от нехорошего предчувствия. За неполные три месяца Тахо изменил ее брата, тот стал каким-то безжизненно-покорным, отрешенным, хотя и старался скрыть это от нее. Лицо у него было спокойное, как будто он заказал себе маску с ничего-не-выражающими-чертами. Он старался построить защитную стену из слов, но глаза его выдавали. Его взгляд был загнанным. В нем больше не горел огонь, не было жажды действий, яростного сопротивления, желания бороться. Ничего этого больше не было. Это пугало.  
Где-то около часа они сидели в маленьком кафе, пили черный кофе, Лейто спрашивал, не было ли у Лолы неприятностей с парнями Тахо, не приставал ли кто к ней, не угрожал ли. На все это сестра отрицательно мотала головой, улыбаясь, держала Лейто за руки и тщетно пыталась добиться от него ответной улыбки, как, впрочем, и ответов на свои расспросы. Они продолжали говорить только о ней, ее работе, о том, чем она занимается после работы. И никакие хитрые уловки не помогали Лоле добиться от брата, что его заставляют делать в ангаре Тахо.  
\- А может, попробуем сбежать, – вдруг произнесла Лола. Увидев реакцию брата, она сразу же пожалела о своем предложении. Лейто до боли сжал ее кисть, наклонился к ней через стол, на его лице появилось выражение, которое она охарактеризовала бы как «полная безнадега».  
\- Не получится, сестренка, – проговорил он. – Снаружи нас стерегут десятка два псов, вооруженных до зубов.  
\- Тут наверняка есть черный ход, – заметила девушка, тщетно пытаясь высвободить свои пальцы.  
\- Нет, Лола. Даже не думай об этом, слышишь! Patron мне никогда этого не простит.  
\- Так вот как он велел тебе называть его – patron, – Лола презрительно скривила губы.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты пережила то, что довелось пережить мне. А он найдет нас в любом случае и накажет. – Лейто помолчал и добавил, – Пусть все остается как есть – ты здесь на свободе, под защитой, всем обеспечена, а я буду его… собственностью, как залог твоей безопасности. И не спорь. Я сам выбрал это.  
\- Что же он с тобой делает, что смог тебя сломать? – прошептала девушка, протягивая руки к лицу брата. От ее прикосновений Лейто вздрогнул – теперь они ассоциировались у него с унизительной лаской Тахо.  
\- Не дай бог кому оказаться на моем месте, когда Тахо в ярости… – тихо пробормотал он.  
Лола хотела переспросить, что он имел в виду, но тут Лейто заметил, что к кафе подкатили знакомые машины. Он глубоко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на сестру. И тут она вспомнила, где видела такие обреченные и грустные глаза – у диких животных в зоопарке. Первый и последний раз в жизни она ходила в зоопарк, когда ей было четырнадцать лет. Увиденное произвело на нее такое впечатление, что она решила больше никогда не посещать подобные места. Но тоскливый взгляд из-за решетки запомнился навсегда.  
\- Это за мной, – голос Лейто вернул ее из воспоминаний. – Нет, не выходи пока, оставайся здесь. Не надо, чтобы эти головорезы лишний раз на тебя пялились. “Не хочу, чтобы ты лишний раз видела, до чего я опустился, не хочу, чтобы ты видела во мне раба, лижущего руки хозяину за подачку“.  
Но было поздно – к их столику собственной персоной приближался Тахо. Заметив его, Лейто моментально вскочил. Это было не раболепие, это было не желание заслужить одобрение. В глазах Лейто застыла преданность, покорная преданность. Он следил за лицом хозяина в немом ожидании.  
Тахо улыбнулся Лоле.  
\- Поцеловал бы твои ручки, но, к сожалению, не могу к тебе даже дотронуться – увы, связан обещанием, – хищный оскал ясно давал понять, что он с удовольствием бы поцеловал не только ее ручки.  
\- Я дал вам достаточно времени? – уже в сторону Лейто, едва повернув к нему голову.  
\- Да, patron.  
Неожиданно Лола осознала, что с того момента, как брат увидел входящего Тахо, то не сводит с него глаз, даже мельком не глянет в сторону сестры, словно в мире существует только его patron, больше ничего. И все, что ни приказал бы ему Тахо, он сделает. Пусть с нежеланием, пусть с отвращением, ужасом, но беспрекословно исполнит волю своего хозяина. И все это из-за нее.  
\- Тогда прощайся и пойдем.  
Лейто каким-то неловким движением прижал девушку к груди, поцеловал в лоб и, не вымолвив больше ни слова, пошел вслед за Тахо.  
  
Лола стояла и смотрела в окно как они выходят из кафе, как рука Тахо легла на плечи ее брата, таким собственническим жестом, как Лейто коротко оглянулся, прощаясь с ней.  
Машины укатили, и она бессознательным движением потерла запястья, почти физически ощущая на них холод металла.

_Сон Лейто_  
Лейто стоял на заросшем травой лугу. Вокруг было ни души. Солнце отражалось в его латах, превращая стальную кольчугу в блестящую золотую чешую. Конь его давно пал и теперь он сам в гордом и неотвратимом одиночестве стоял с непокрытой головой и сжимал в руках меч. Он ждал противника. И вскоре противник появился.  
Сначала на холме вдалеке показалось меньше дюжины всадников. Они двигались в сторону Лейто, спускаясь в долину. А за ними начали появляться ровные шеренги воинов. Сотни, тысячи конных рыцарей, в полном боевом облачении, в доспехах, шлемах, на закованных в броню лошадях. Войско сверкающей лавиной надвигалось на Лейто, отчаяние все сильнее овладевало им. Тысячи воинов против него одного. Все товарищи пали в бою, настал и его черед. Он был одинок и обречен. Он ничего не ощущал. Не было ни голода, ни жажды, ни усталости, ни страха. Исчезло все, даже желание жить. Осталась пустота, огромная, холодная, гулкая пустота.  
Всадники приближались, впереди всех был рыцарь в черном, обшитом серебряными нитями, плаще, накинутом поверх доспехов. Забрало скрывало его лицо. Он остановил коня шагов за десять до Лейто, поднял руку, сжав кулак, и войско позади него замерло, как единый организм. Лейто не сводил с него глаз, пристально всматриваясь в свою судьбу. Нет, они не окажут ему такой чести – погибнуть в бою. Последний раз взглянуть на солнце, последний раз ощутить порыв ветра на лице, последний раз вдохнуть такой сладкий воздух. Рыцарь спешился и поднял забрало. Лейто вогнал свой меч в землю, сделал шаг вперед и опустился на колени. Это конец. Смерть. Все стало безразлично. Уже ничего не имело значения. Даже то, что с лица предводителя армии конников на него смотрели знакомые льдисто-синие безжалостные глаза.  
Рыцарь возвышался над ним, не спеша действовать, и Лейто поднял склоненную голову. Он увидел руку, пальцы, тянущиеся к нему. Лейто закрыл глаза, почувствовал прикосновение. В голове сверкнула яркая ветвистая молния, в ушах зашумело. Его воля лопнула, брызнула осколками в стороны, а сознание стало погружаться в черное забытье.  
\- Отныне ты мой, – произнес властный голос на чужом языке.  
Мысль, что с этого момента так будет всегда, была последней _его_ мыслью.


	4. Chapter 4

Тщетно Лейто целую неделю уговаривал Тахо позволить ему снова повидать сестру. Уже несколько месяцев прошло с их последней встречи. Лейто всерьез опасался, что с ней могло что-то случиться, и постоянные отказы хозяина только укрепляли его подозрения, Тахо намеренно тянет время. Неужели, не сдержав слова, он захватил Лолу. И в одурманенной голове Лейто родилась совершенно безумная мысль – позвонить ей с сотового Тахо. Воспользовавшись отсутствием последнего и своей полной свободой передвижения, Лейто схватил со стола хозяина телефон и скрылся в одном из пустующих помещений ангара. Когда он удостоверился, что с Лолой все в порядке, никто на нее не нападал и ей ничего не угрожает, он не сдержался и уступил ее настойчивым просьбам и вопросам. Он просто-напросто заболтался с ней. Вот тут patron и хватился. Не Лейто. Сотового. Ну а потом уже, конечно, и своего раба. Лейто крупно повезло, что Тахо не пришла в голову мысль о побеге, потому что в таком случае он бы первым делом оправил своих псов во главе с К2 к Лоле. Но, тем не менее, Тахо был в ярости и объявил сафари.  
\- Найти мне его в течение часа! И живым доставить ко мне! Если вы найдете его мертвым – ко мне его доставить живым! И мне плевать, как вы это сделаете! А если вы его вообще не найдете – то все равно чтоб он был передо мной через один час! Шевелитесь!!!  
  
Они уложились в двадцать одну минуту с момента объявления охоты – Лейто не так уж далеко забрался. Когда из его рук вырвали телефон и потащили к боссу, он не сопротивлялся, не издал ни звука, но на его лице проступил ужас от осознания того, что он натворил.  
Когда его втолкнули в кабинет, он все так же молча рухнул перед Тахо на колени.  
\- У нас с тобой был договор, – медленно произнес patron.  
Лейто дернулся вперед и сделал попытку прижаться к ногам хозяина. Тахо отступил.  
\- Если ты совершаешь своевольный поступок, ослушиваешься меня, делаешь попытку напасть на меня или сбежать…  
\- Я не собирался бежать, – пробормотал Лейто, и получил ботинком в живот – Тахо не терпел, когда его перебивали.  
\- Почти полчаса я дожидался твоего появления. А раб должен быть всегда под рукой. Или под ногой. – Еще один пинок под ребра. – Тогда это хороший раб. А если это не так… зачем мне плохой раб? Ты обманул мое доверие, сделал то, что я запретил, нарушил свое слово. Теперь, по условиям договора, твоя сестра в моем распоряжении.  
Лейто вцепился обеими руками в брюки Тахо и уткнулся лицом в его бедро. Слова полились из него судорожным захлебывающимся потоком.  
\- Я умоляю тебя, Тахо, господин мой. Я не предавал тебя. Я не хотел сбежать. Я не нарушал условий. Поверь. Умоляю. Прости. Я только хотел услышать голос Лолы.  
\- Теперь у тебя появилась возможность еще и увидеть ее. Совсем скоро. Здесь. Не волнуйся, мои парни о ней хорошо позаботятся.  
Стоящие вокруг бандиты гнусно заухмылялись, некоторые даже позволили себе комментарии вслух.  
Лейто не видел их ухмылок, но некоторые слова, а особенно тон расслышал отчетливо. Он схватил Тахо за руки, принялся целовать их, чередуя прикосновения губ с мольбами, не стыдясь этого унижения у всех на глазах. Он просто не думал об этом, единственное, что занимало его мысли – надо спасти сестру, любой ценой.  
\- Я буду делать все, что ты прикажешь, одно твое слово, один твой взгляд, и я буду лизать пол под твоими ногами, я буду молиться на тебя, я совершу все что угодно, делай со мной все, что хочешь, хоть разорви меня на части, об одном молю, не трогай Лолу.  
Тахо на мгновение улыбнулся безумной веселой мысли приказать Лейто отрезать себе яйца прямо здесь, перед всеми. Шлюха без яиц. Идеально. Он едва сдержался.  
\- Ничем новым ты меня не удивил, ты и так делаешь, и будешь делать все, что я тебе велю. Мы с тобой отлично развлекаемся. Но подумай о моих парнях. Им ведь бывает скучно сидеть тут безвылазно, – patron загорелся новой варварской идеей.  
\- Что мне для тебя сделать, чтобы ты смилостивился? – в отчаянии повторял Лейто  
\- Не для меня. Для них, – Тахо почти не грубо оттолкнул его от себя. Лейто замер, боясь потушить искру надежды. Он еще не понял. – Мои парни не должны ведь остаться разочарованными. Бесконечные напряженные часы напролет охранять наши склады и лаборатории. Такая рутина. Им тоже хочется развлечься. Не с твоей сестрой, так с тобой.  
Головорезы начали скалиться еще более паскудно.  
\- Дарю его вам на… сутки.  
\- Patron, это значит, ты не отдашь им Лолу? – парень даже не задумался о своей участи.  
\- Угадал. Она мне слишком нравится. Я оставлю ее для себя.  
Лейто побледнел.  
\- Ладно, не паникуй, рано еще. Я пошутил. Может когда-нибудь, в будущем и только с твоего согласия. А пока я тебя великодушно прощаю. Наш договор в силе. Можешь подняться.  
\- Да, мой господин, благодарю. Все, что ты прикажешь, все, что прикажешь…  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что ради меня ты будешь готов хоть дрочить на могиле родной матери, да еще и с удовольствием. Так вот запомни еще, все, что ты будешь делать в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа, ты будешь делать не для меня, а для своей любимой сестренки.  
Тахо обвел взглядом своих парней.  
\- А вы можете делать с ним все, что вам придет в головы. Можете надеть на него наручники, можете насиловать, можете избивать. Только одно условие – вернуть мне его завтра в это же время живым и подлежащим лечению.  
Лейто содрогнулся, чувство облегчения куда-то испарилось. Похоже, телефонный разговор достался ему слишком дорогой ценой.  
  
\- Теперь ты пойдешь с ними в казарму и сам скажешь всем, кто там еще есть, что я прислал им тебя в подарок, – напутствовал его Тахо, делая мысленные ставки на глотку и задницу Лейто. И заодно на общее количество будущих швов, которые придется наложить. Что еще, может, переломы?  
В сопровождении восьмерых головорезов Лейто вошел в казарму – большое помещение, которое служило банде Тахо спальней, спортзалом и оружейной. Лейто огляделся. Еще человек десять-пятнадцать. Можно даже сказать, что ему еще повезло – большинство сейчас охраняет ангар внутри и снаружи, остальные рассеяны по району. Увесистая лапа опустилась ему на плече.  
\- Давай, детка, не тяни, говори им.  
Лейто заставил себя смотреть в жестокие и грубые физиономии убийц.  
\- Тахо прислал меня… вам… в подарок… на сутки, – смог выдавить он.  
По лицам пробежала волна заинтересованности.  
\- А еще босс сказал, что мы можем делать с ним все, что захотим. Только чтоб потом это все можно было подлатать и заштопать.  
Лица загорелись при мысли о таких широких возможностях.  
\- Я так понял, что его сестренку мы не получим, да? Тогда чего ждем? Начинаем веселье с этой шлюхой.  
Парни зашумели, одобряя эту идею, и Лейто тут же оказался окружен толпой агрессивно настроенных самцов, в головы которых были накрепко вбиты четыре слова – деньги, секс, оружие, наркотики. Он стоял неподвижно, склонив голову в ожидании худшего, вяло раздумывая, изобьют его сначала или отымеют всей сворой.  
\- Я буду первым! Не примерялся к девчонке, так попробую, как меня выдержит он.  
Лейто поднял голову – перед ним стоял тот самый высокий накачанный парень с бритой головой, что держал и тискал его сестру, когда Тахо предложил договор.  
Парень повел плечами, красуясь рельефными мускулами, и с триумфально-злорадной лыбой произнес:  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, как Тахо научил своего раба послушанию. Ну что, шлюха, часто тебе приходится сосать, опыт есть? Или у твоей сестры лучше получится?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я и так возьму у тебя в рот, если ты захочешь. И я думаю, даже ты понимаешь, почему я это сделаю. Зачем тогда втаптываешь меня в дерьмо? Что, никак не можешь забыть, как Лола засунула свои трусики тебе в пасть? Понравилось? – усмехнулся Лейто. За что мгновенно получил удар в челюсть. Он уже приучил себя не уклоняться от ударов и сейчас упал бы, но его поддержала живая стена тел, ожидающих своей очереди.  
\- На колени! – приказал бритоголовый.  
Лейто опустился на колени и смотрел, как перед его лицом расстегивают брюки.  
\- Открывай рот и работай!  
Господи, как же ему хотелось откусить член этому ублюдку. Но он знал, что никогда этого не сделает. Не ради себя – ради сестры. И он начал работать языком.  
(- Пустите нас, пустите нас! – кричали сперматозоиды. - А нам пофиг – мы гланды).  
Он чуть не подавился, сдерживая полубезумный смешок.  
После бритого подходили остальные. Для Лейто их лица и имена потеряли всякий смысл – перед его глазами появлялись только очередные мужские половые органы, которые нужно было возбудить и удовлетворить.  
С тошнотой Лейто все еще справлялся, но где-то после десятого члена он просто не смог раздвинуть челюсти. Это словно когда сидишь в кресле у стоматолога с раскрытым ртом, он там копошится, а ты чувствуешь, что если сейчас врач не прекратит свои манипуляции, ты просто рефлекторно захлопнешь челюсти, и это будет стоить ему пальцев.  
Лейто схватился за живот и еле успел отвернуться, его вырвало всей спермой, которую он успел проглотить до этого. Весьма кстати.  
\- Я больше не могу… – и он закашлялся.  
\- Ну что ж, – произнес голос над ним, – это твои проблемы. Так что свою блевотину сам и приберешь. Но чуть позже.  
Он схватил Лейто за майку, рванул наверх, заставляя подняться, и толкнул к ближайшей койке.  
Вот тут Лейто пожалел, что не успел принять спасительную дозу героина, а то и две. Или хотя бы выпить чего-нибудь покрепче. Он опустился на колени перед койкой, лег на нее животом, кто-то позади спустил с него штаны. Недолгая заминка, судя по звукам, надели презерватив, и тут же ему в задницу вогнали член. Лейто едва не поблагодарил Тахо за месяцы разработки очка.  
До чего же он беспомощен в их руках, накрепко стянут стальными обручами чужих мышц. Он чувствовал себя мухой, аккуратно упакованной в паутину. А поток насильников все не иссякал. Когда его раз пятнадцать поимели в зад, он снова приступил к минету. Иначе стертую в кровь дырку просто порвали бы в клочья. Как только один кончал в него, на его место тут становился другой. И так по кругу, раз за разом. “Все ради тебя сестренка. Ради твоей безопасности“, – как мантру повторял про себя Лейто.  
И вот как только очередной головорез сбросил ему сперму в глотку, в казарму зашел К2. Он с изумлением и отвращением уставился на стоящего на коленях парня с членом во рту. Выражение лица и старательность, с которой тот двигал губами, выдаивая последние капли, ясно говорила о жестоком подавлении его личности, как мужчины, об отсутствии выбора, унижении и бессилии.  
Выпустив дочиста вылизанный член изо рта, Лейто повернул голову в его сторону.  
\- Присоединяйся к оргии, К2. Но, боюсь, тебе придется стать в очередь. К сожалению, шлюха только одна, – охрипшим голосом произнес парень.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, Лейто, – скривившись, ответил К2. – Мне срочно к боссу по делам.  
\- Как знаешь, – ответил Лейто, перед лицом которого уже покачивался новый член. Каждая секунда разговора с первым помощником Тахо давала ему возможность передохнуть. – Заглядывай к нам на вечеринку, когда освободишься, храбрый К2. – Он уперся руками в стену по обе стороны от узких бедер, подвигал со стороны в сторону нижней челюстью и принял в себя мужскую плоть.  
Когда Лейто отсосал по два раза у всех желающих, и почти каждый трахнул его, он взмолился о перерыве.  
\- Я больше не могу. Пожалуйста, мне нужно в туалет.  
\- Потерпишь! – один из псов толкнул его в грудь. – Что-то я не помню, чтобы кто-то разрешал тебе встать, – за этими словами последовал привычный удар в солнечное сплетение.  
Упав на одно колено, Лейто перетерпел боль и устало взглянул на своего мучителя. Весь его вид говорил о том, что ему постоянно приходится иметь дело с такими подонками, и к таким выходкам он давно привык.  
\- Во-первых, у меня в прямой кишке тайфун, во-вторых, если я сейчас не доберусь до унитаза, то снова заблюю здесь пол, а в-третьих – пора его вытереть, чтоб не вонял, как считаешь?  
На лбу отморозка отразилась тяжелая и неповоротливая работа мысли. Еще одна лужа блевотины – приятного мало. Гениальный вывод.  
\- Черт с тобой. Только быстро! И бегом обратно, – он кивнул стоящему рядом парню, с явной примесью восточной крови. – Проводи-ка его и проследи, чтобы его не засосало в унитаз.  
Добравшись до туалета, Лейто стянул майку, ввалился в одну из кабинок, и его вырвало. Стошнило еще не переварившейся спермой. Это было настолько отвратительное зрелище, что при следующем позыве его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. А при мысли, что он сейчас вернется, и все начнется по новой, содержимое его желудка снова изверглось в услужливо распахнутую пасть унитаза.  
Оттягивать было дальше некуда, Лейто поднялся, сполоснул рот, умылся. И оказался лицом к лицу со своим личным охранником. Лейто наверняка уже брал у него в рот, но только сейчас впервые рассмотрел его лицо. Высокие скулы, выразительные чуть раскосые глаза, черные, стянутые на затылке волосы, подчеркивали экзотические черты, смуглая кожа. Вполне вероятно, что кто-то из его предков был японцем или корейцем. Его можно было даже назвать красивым. Лейто про себя так и назвал его – корейцем, почему-то захотелось хоть как-то его называть. И вот этот привлекательный молчаливый парень неожиданно дотронулся пальцами к голой груди Лейто, нежно царапнул ногтями, пробежался по рисункам татуировок.  
Лейто сначала просто опешил – это он должен доставлять удовольствие, а не ему. Но на полном автомате он потянулся навстречу ласке. Очень быстро рука парня оказалась у Лейто в штанах. Пальцы корейца свое дело знали. Член Лейто, который за эти несколько часов то поднимался, то опадал, так ни разу и не получив разрядки, снова затвердел. Тогда парень опустился на колени и принял его в свой горячий влажный рот. Крышесносно. Это все, о чем мог думать Лейто, пока его не скрутило оргазмом. Он кончил в этом проклятом месте, после того как через его зад и рот прошли два десятка мужиков, он, наконец, смог кончить, и как – в рот другому мужчине. Крышесносно. Но на этом дело не закончилось. Все так же в полном молчании они поменялись местами и Лейто, уже в который раз за день, подставил глотку. С таким усердием он даже Тахо не отсасывал.  
Новая порция спермы напомнила желудку о недавних мучениях, Лейто вновь пришлось упасть на пол и обнять старого белого знакомого. Очень вовремя, в этот момент в туалет ввалились несколько заждавшихся бандитов. Обнаружив скучающего корейца и блюющего над унитазом Лейто, они велели последнему поторопиться и не забыть подтереться. Опорожнив мочевые пузыри, сопровождая процесс пошлым гоготом, они, наконец, свалили.  
Лейто едва не расплылся в благодарной улыбке, когда кореец перед уходом напомнил ему взять мокрую тряпку.  
В казарме его ожидал кошмарный сюрприз. Группа ушла сменить охрану в одном из отсеков ангара – и теперь восемь новых совершенно неудовлетворенных мерзавцев разглядывали его, предвкушая веселье, отпуская грязные шуточки. Лейто показалось, что ему конец. Оказалось, не показалось. Где-то до двух или трех часов ночи банда вытворяла с ним все, что они уже проходили только уже чуть поспокойнее, усмирив жар первой похоти, с толикой изобретательности и где-то добытой благословенной смазкой. У Лейто уже все плыло перед глазами, хлюпало в заднице и плескалось в желудке, а демоны продолжали плясать вокруг него. Из разбитых губ сочилась кровь, анус горел огнем, тело было избито. Когда он уже был не в состоянии доставлять удовольствие, его решили подбодрить пинками и ударами. Послышался хруст и Лейто взвыл от боли. Ребро, мать вашу, ребро! Но потерять сознание все никак не удавалось. Наконец его милосердно отпустили в сортир во второй раз. Одного. Можно было уже не бояться, что он сбежит, сил у парня едва хватило, чтобы доплестись туда.  
В прямой кишке творилось такое, что страшно было сесть на унитаз. Лейто подозревал, что внутренности просто вывалятся. Пришлось сесть. Показалось, что вывалились. А потом пришлось вернуться. Вот тогда и начался настоящий ад. Мужчины добрались до алкоголя и теперь пребывали в состоянии агрессивной эйфории, кричали и хохотали на всю казарму. Те, кому было еще далеко до их очереди нагнуть Лейто или кто уже не хотел вставлять в распяленную дырку, дрочили, наблюдая, как его трахают другие. При этом кончить на него считалось весьма удачной шуткой. Скоро он с головы до ног был измазан потеками спермы. Дурея от непереносимой боли, парень уже молился о том, чтобы его вырубили метким ударом в висок или на худой конец пристрелили, или повесили, лишь бы это закончилось. Последняя мольба, похоже, была услышана, но вряд ли верно истолкована. Когда больше половины насильников, упившись, попадали на койки, остальные уже слишком выдохлись, чтобы продолжать. Лейто несказанно повезло, что в тот день смен больше не предвиделось. Тогда бы его не залатал даже самый лучший врач, которого бы нанял Тахо. Похоже, patron точно знал, когда можно отдать своего непослушного щенка своим верным псам.  
Лейто мечтал улечься на холодный пол и умереть. Такую роскошь ему не позволили.  
\- Никак отдохнуть собрался? – его оторвали от пола, запястья обхватил металл наручников и Лейто оказался подвешенным на одном из турников для отжиманий, верхнюю перекладину которого заботливо спустили пониже. Как раз так, чтобы руки парня были немного согнуты в локтях. В бандитах, подвешивающих его, Лейто узнал несколько человек из той группы, которую Тахо отправил за ним, когда он умыкнул чемодан с двадцатью килограммами героина. Тех, что выжили после того, как босс сорвал на остальных свое плохое настроение. Нет, они вовсе не мстили за убитых. На застреленных неудачников им было наплевать. Им просто нравилось заставлять Лейто страдать. Тогда парень выставил безмозглыми идиотами двенадцать человек, включая даже К2, спустил героин в канализацию и сбежал. А теперь он не сбежит.  
\- Спокойной ночи, малышка, – обнажил в ухмылке желтые зубы один из них.  
Лейто молча обвел глазами казарму, пытаясь отыскать корейца. Не нашел. Он тоже был среди тех двенадцати.  
Ночи, проведенные в постели с Тахо были просто раем на земле, по сравнению с этой ночью на дрожащих ногах. Оставшиеся несколько часов Лейто провел стоя практически в одном положении. Ублюдки так хитро зацепили наручники, что нельзя было сделать ни шага в сторону, ни упереться в вертикальную стойку. Немилосердно ныла грудная клетка при каждом глубоком вдохе, затекли руки, ломило плечи, подкашивались ноги, и Лейто отвлекался от боли тем, что представлял себе, в какую шикарную палитру скоро превратится его тело.  
В восемь часов утра его освободили. Теперь он знал, что чувствовал Иисус на кресте. Сделав несколько неверных шагов, он наконец-то потерял сознание и упал. В реальность его вернуло ведро холодной воды, которое на него вылили. Предстояло еще несколько часов увеселений. Его снова разнообразно, но как-то без энтузиазма, отымели, сперва одни, затем пришли другие. Хвала всем богам, мало кто покусился на кровоточащую рану, в которую превратилась его задница. Хорошо хоть прибывшие чертовски устали после бессонной ночи в охране, и большинство предпочло сон, а не быстрый трах. Сплошное везение. Он уже смутно понимал, кто и что с ним делает и сколько их за один раз.  
И, наконец, настал долгожданный момент истечения двадцати четырех часов. Они даже не особо изгалялись над ним в конце. Двое головорезов втащили полуживого Лейто в кабинет.  
\- Твой раб, босс, – произнес один из них.  
Лейто доковылял до середины комнаты и позволил себе рухнуть на пол. Его мечта сбылась – он лежал на полу, даже не на бетоне, на досках, божественная роскошь.  
Тахо поднялся из-за стола и подошел к своему рабу.  
\- Ты похож на мустанга. Дикий, норовистый, своевольный, гордый. Но тебе накинули на шею аркан, поймали, укротили и оседлали, – он коротко рассмеялся. – О-сед-ла-ли.  
\- Ковбоев было чересчур много, – прохрипел Лейто.  
\- Вот это да, у тебя еще осталось чувство юмора, – искренне удивился хозяин.  
Заработало переговорное устройство, на экране появился К2.  
\- Босс, мы доставили его.  
\- Заходите.  
К2 и еще трое псов втолкули в кабинет щуплого мужчину с испуганно бегающими глазами. Глаза стали еще более испуганными, когда остановились на Тахо и парне, распластанном у его ног. Тахо переступил через Лейто и подошел ближе.  
\- Я слышал, ты создаешь проблемы моему бизнесу.  
\- Нет... я... нет, что вы... Вы не так все поняли...  
\- Он тоже создавал мне проблемы, – Тахо указал головой за спину.  
Мужчина побледнел и глянул на тело позади Тахо. Тело неудачно шевельнулось и застонало.  
\- Не вздумай отрубиться, Лейто! Слышишь меня?  
\- Да, patron…  
\- Запомни, – Тахо снова обратился к щуплому, – я предупреждаю только один раз. Неверящие и любители рискнуть очень плохо заканчивают.  
\- Да, конечно… я понял… – забормотал тот, его дорогой костюм ничуть не прибавлял ему сил и уверенности перед лицом Тахо в свободных брюках, майке и шелковом халате нараспашку. Потому что у Тахо были аргументы посерьезнее пижонских шмоток, а именно автоматы в руках его наемников.  
\- А у тебя случайно нет молодой красивой сестры или жены?  
\- Н-нет.  
\- Зато у него есть младший брат, – произнес К2.  
\- Пожалуй, я предпочитаю старших. И пока именно этого, – Тахо развернулся и направился к Лейто. – Не спать я сказал! – вдруг поднял он голос и носком туфля пнул парня в ребра. Тот издал такой полный боли стон, что щуплый чуть не хлопнулся в обморок.  
Тахо присел над сжавшимся в комок телом, положил ладонь рабу на плечо, прямо на татуировку. Руку она ему грела, что ли?  
\- Вот дерьмо, они тебе таки сломали ребра, – гримаса неудовольствия исказила его аскетичные черты. Рука поднялась выше и погладила Лейто по щеке. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот же человек только что ударил его ногой. – Так, все вон отсюда.  
\- А что с этим? – спроси один из бандитов.  
\- Пока ничего, он уже все понял. Ведь так? – мужчина в костюме энергично закивал. – К2, позвони доктору, пусть немедленно тащит свою задницу сюда. Будем лечить другую задницу, – последние слова он сказал настолько тихо, что его расслышал только Лейто.  
Иногда Тахо бывал до крайности жесток. Сейчас он напротив был на удивление заботлив. Что поделать, перепады эмоций – эхо героина. Он помог Лейто дотащиться до душа и вымыться, уложил его в постель, свою. Потом пришел врач, бородатый тип в круглых смешных очках, но явно отлично знающий свое дело, небось, что-то вроде штатного доктора в своре Тахо. Доктор- ветеринар, мысленно усмехнулся Лейто, специализация – псы, щенки, матерые лисы. За дело врач принялся серьезно, не задавал никаких вопросов, натер синяки и ссадины какой-то мазью, от которой они стали вдвое меньше болеть, туго перевязал грудную клетку. Надев перчатки, совершенно спокойно осмотрел промежность парня, ввел ему в анус другую мазь, даже нет, гель, поздравил, что обошлось без серьезных разрывов, посоветовал щадить истертую слизистую неделю-другую, оставил таблетки обезболивающего и даже ампулы на всякий случай. И так же официально попрощавшись с Тахо, ушел.  
После этого Тахо сам принес парню еду. Поев, Лейто почти сразу уснул, задаваясь вопросом, неужели patron раскаивается в своем поступке и жалеет, что отдал его своей банде на растерзание. Вряд ли. Да еще и эта демонстрация перед возможным конкурентом. Но все-таки обед в постель…  
Когда Лейто проснулся, Тахо лежал рядом, закинув руки за голову. В спальне тускло горел ночник на столике.  
\- Сколько суток я проспал? – спросил Лейто, поворачивая голову к хозяину.  
\- Только несколько часов. Нет, не двигайся, лежи. Хочешь белого вина?  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
Тахо протянул руку и достал открытую бутылку, которая стояла на полу возле кровати.  
\- К сожалению, бокалы не захватил, – Тахо сделал глоток прямо из горлышка, наклонился к Лейто, прижался к его губам. Тому ничего не оставалось, как ответить на приглашение, вино потекло в рот. Не так уж и плохо. Губы Тахо были горячими и влажными, язык быстрым и подвижным, и это вовсе не противно. Рука Тахо стала ласкать тело парня, обходя повязку. Patron провел языком по контуру его челюсти, мазнул по выпуклости ключицы, обвел ямку пупка. Голова Лейто пошла кругом, мышцы живота свело в сладком спазме предвкушения. А Тахо продвигался все ниже. Неужели эти губы сейчас прикоснутся к…  
\- Тахо, ты извращенец и садист, – хрипло выдохнул Лейто, – но умоляю тебя, не останавливайся!  
От одной мысли, что его пенис сейчас проникнет в этот красивый надменный тонкий рот, у Лейто перехватывало дыхание. Он не знал, чем больше удивлен – поведением Тахо или тем, что собственная плоть поднялась навстречу этой вымученной ласке.  
Зубы мужчины заскользили по его члену, Лейто напрягся, а потом его захлестнула волна такого дикого наслаждения, что мысли разом покинули его голову, и удовольствие заполнило все уголки тела. Оргазм – лучшее обезболивающее. Эндорфин, гормон счастья, природный наркотик, вырабатывающийся во время секса, аналог героина, смывает напрочь любую боль.  
\- Это было потрясающе! Он с тобой не сравнится.  
\- Кто он?!  
Лейто на секунду замялся, но раз уж проговорился – придется продолжать.  
\- Один из твоих псов сделал мне вчера минет.  
\- Так я у тебя не первый! Ах ты, развратная шлюшка. Я-то думал, что посылаю тебя на пытку, а ты, оказывается, получал удовольствие, – Тахо насмехался, но беззлобно, почти безболезненно.  
В ответ Лейто только поморщился.


	5. Chapter 5

Тахо получал искреннее удовольствие от того, что таскал Лейто на все свои бандитские стрелки. Он одновременно достигал двух целей – демонстрировал самому Лейто, что незаконный бизнес процветает и его раб теперь ничем не может помешать, а также демонстрировал самого Лейто своим «коллегам» по процветающему незаконному бизнесу.  
Однажды Тахо был в настолько хорошем расположении духа, что, вручив Лейто кейс с пакетами героина где-то на полмиллиона евро, он отправил его к посреднику, у которого тот должен был обменять порошок на деньги и вернуться с ними к Тахо. Отправил одного. Без охраны.  
\- Дай мне хотя бы пистолет, на меня же могут напасть, если я буду разгуливать по району с такой кучей наркоты и денег.  
\- Даже не рассчитывай. Сам подумай – парень с кейсом и пистолетом вызывает гораздо больше подозрений, чем просто парень с кейсом. Никто ведь не знает, что у тебя там внутри. И никто даже не додумается, что у кристально честного и порядочного Лейто, борца за закон и справедливость в кейсе может оказаться героин, который он несет вручить дилеру. Полчаса туда, полчаса обратно, еще тридцать минут на непредвиденные обстоятельства. Итого полтора. Чтоб через это время я видел тебя перед собой с моими деньгами.  
\- А если меня заметет полиция.  
\- Последний участок закрыли еще год назад. Тем более ты так замечательно бегаешь. Хватит трепаться. Отправляйся. Парни тебя выпустят. Только предупреждаю по старой дружбе – не давай воли воображению, – Тахо усмехнулся, похоже, он весьма на это рассчитывал.  
Еще никогда Лейто не испытывал столь противоречивых чувств. Даже в постели с Тахо. Сколько искушающих возможностей предоставлялось! Особенно по пути назад, с пятьюстами тысячами в руке. Сестра-аэропорт-самолет-Гаваи. Сестра-машина-граница-Брюссель. Но не менее ярко представлялись и другие картины. Вечный страх быть пойманным, постоянные взгляды через плечо, переезды, погони. Простреленные коленные чашечки и живот. Сестра-казарма-четыре десятка ублюдков… Подонки трахают Лолу по трое одновременно. Кровь, слезы, крики. Такие сюжеты были куда детальней и правдоподобней. Но ведь с полумиллионом евро можно сбежать быстро-быстро, далеко-далеко, спрятаться хорошо-хорошо, сделать пластическую операцию и больше ничего не бояться. Тахо ведь не всесилен.  
Но такие мысли Лейто сознательно гнал прочь и ускорял шаг. Он не имеет права рисковать. Он-не-может-рисковать. Если есть хоть один процент вероятности, что пострадает Лола. Пусть все остается как есть. Боже, помоги.  
Лейто справился с заданием. Не дал воли фантазиям. Он знал, что Тахо не пожалеет такой кучи денег чтобы проверить преданность своего раба. И он был почти уверен, что за ним наблюдали издалека. Или стерегли Лолу. Одна ошибка – и конец всему. Но он справился, он смог не поддаться искушению. Хозяин остался доволен.

В следующий раз Тахо взял его с собой на очень солидную и важную встречу. Хорошо хоть разрешил прилично одеться. С внушительным эскортом, которому позавидовал бы и президент, они без проблем покинули границы района и нырнули в чрево столицы.  
Машины остановились у огромного сверкающего казино (и не исключено, что борделя по совместительству). Лейто знал владельца этого игорного дома, к нему-то и приехал Тахо. Сам Кальметт Герен принимал их сегодня у себя. Большая шишка в мафиозной элите Парижа. Он, как и Тахо, владел одним из районов, но в отличие от того, предпочитал не сидеть в трущобах, а руководить вполне законным на первый взгляд игорным бизнесом, сетью казино и отелей. Слишком уж это хлопотно – оружие, наркотики, стычки, постоянная стрельба, хоть и весьма прибыльно. Гораздо лучше вращаться в центре столицы. Тахо лишь смеялся над замечаниями Кальметта, что он как крыса живет в самом грязном и отсталом районе, обнесенном стеной. Крыса была хитрой и умудренной опытом – старая и грязная нора приносила раза в четыре больше прибыли, чем элитный район Герена, даже с его незаконными играми и борделями. Потому что в тринадцатом наркотики продавались быстрее, чем хлеб, а оружие было у каждого второго, кто мог его удержать одной рукой. И полное отсутствие контроля со стороны полиции. Поэтому Тахо только молча улыбался.  
Стратегически распылив своих псов вокруг и в самом казино, Тахо поднялся на один из верхних этажей в сопровождении К2, Лейто и еще троих надежных парней. Последних он оставил в коридоре возле дверей и вошел в помещение, где их уже ждали. Солидно, ничего не скажешь, и с претензией. Некоторые нетрущобные крысы, оказывается, стремятся к позолоченным уютным шкатулкам, позабыв о темных безопасных норах. Огонь в камине отбрасывал извивающиеся тени на темно-зеленый интерьер комнаты и на лица сидящих в ней мужчин, которые негромко разговаривали и потягивали виски, звеня кубиками льда о стенки стаканов.  
Кальметт Герен развалился на диване, высоко закинув ногу на ногу. Рядом с ним сидел его помощник, остальных Лейто не знал, наверное, еще четыре босса, но меньшего размаха. Один курил сигару.  
Сначала разговор кружил вокруг банальных тем – вступительная болтовня о политике, футболе и даже о погоде. А потом перетек в русло обсуждения насущных финансовых вопросов, собственно ради чего они все тут и собрались. Сидя на полу возле ног Тахо, Лейто вполуха слушал голоса, делящие сферы влияния, подсчитывающие прибыль от продажи героина, марихуаны и еще какой-то химии, обсуждающие цены на оружие и шлюх, решающие, как избавиться от навязчивых полицейских и перспективных конкурентов, как подкупить или надавить на политиков… Лейто до всего этого не было больше никакого дела. Он всего лишь раб.  
Постепенно темы разговоров исчерпались. На несколько минут воцарилась тишина, укутанная табачным дымом, словно мантией.  
\- Тахо, говорят, ты обзавелся наложницей, – произнес Кальметт Герен, всколыхнув мантию. Лейто напрягся.  
\- У тебя великолепные информаторы. Главное оперативные, – спокойно отозвался Тахо.  
  
\- И что, твоя шлюха сосет? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил Герен.   
“Господи, ну он же знает, что я и есть эта шлюха, зачем он унижает меня?“  
\- Моя шлюха предоставляет мне все виды услуг, – ухмыльнулся Тахо. – Правда, мальчик мой, – и он запустил пальцы в волосы Лейто. “Только не отдавай меня им, умоляю, все что угодно, только не отдавай им, мне и так с лихвой хватает твоих парней, умоляю, patron“. – Поднимись.  
Лейто встал на ноги и Тахо подтолкнул его к центру пространства, образованного креслами сидящих мужчин. Лейто стоял в самом фокусе всеобщего интереса. Он понимал, что это была самая банальная демонстрация, и знал, чем это может закончиться, поэтому с равнодушным спокойствием на лице переносил полные нездорового любопытства взгляды и отвратительные ухмылки.  
\- Сними-ка рубашку, – приказал Тахо.  
Несколько секунд – и Лейто обнажил достойный зависти торс с рельефными мускулами живота и кучей татуировок. В его адрес посыпались двусмысленные комментарии.  
\- А теперь повернись к нашему гостеприимному хозяину правым плечом.  
Бросив мимолетный, полный надежды, взгляд на своего господина, Лейто медленно повернулся и застыл с опущенной головой, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение свой позор, свое клеймо.  
\- Он у тебя послушный, как собака, – съязвил Герен. – Хорошее пополнение в твоей своре.  
Хохот.  
\- А почему он молчит? Ты ему что, язык отрезал?  
\- Нет, если бы Тахо отрезал ему язык, он не смог бы качественно сосать.  
Хохот в два раза громче. Не смеялись только Тахо и К2. Ну и конечно сам Лейто, который молился всем богам, чтобы его хозяин не велел ему снять еще и брюки.  
\- Он молчит потому, что рабу положено знать только три слова и говорить только с разрешения хозяина, – голос Тахо перекрыл смех и оборвал его. – Правильно я говорю, Лейто?  
\- Да, patron.  
\- Не люблю, знаешь ли, пустого трепа и людей, бессмысленно сотрясающих воздух, – сказал Тахо, пристально глядя на Герена. Все застыли в напряженном молчании. Потом он неожиданно улыбнулся и поднялся с кресла. – Ну что ж, дорогой Кальметт, приятно было провести вечер со старым другом. Но все вопросы улажены, время бежит, а моя свора становится беспокойной без своего вожака.  
\- Что за спешка, Тахо, твои парни не справляются без тебя? – подал голос один из более глупых мужчин.  
\- Мои парни уважают крепкую руку на холке. Господа, всегда приятно иметь с вами дело, прощайте, – Тахо кивнул всей компании. – За мной, Лейто.  
Кальметт Герен смотрел из окна, как Тахо садится в автомобиль и уезжает. Его хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло. «Что ж за человек такой этот Тахо, который держит в железном кулаке самый опасный район в городе, если не во всей стране, еще и получает с него громадные прибыли, человек, жесту которого послушны отъявленные бандиты, человек, который превратил в покорного раба парня, что раньше серьезно усложнял ему жизнь. Парня, который раньше боролся с наркоторговлей в своем тринадцатом районе, и вполне успешно надо отметить. А ведь теперь он даже не пошевелился с того момента, как повернулся ко мне плечом и до того, как Тахо его позвал. И помощник этот его – медведь в шортах. Не такой он, похоже, тупой амбал, каким выглядит. Нда, есть над чем поразмыслить, такого врага как Тахо наживать не стоит».  
\- Круто ты его обломал. Ему будет над чем поразмыслить, – сказал Лейто уже в машине.  
\- Разве я разрешал тебе говорить? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался Тахо.  
\- Нет, patron, – Лейто вжался в сидение.  
\- Помни о трех словах, которые смеет произносить раб.  
\- Да, patron.  
От взгляда хозяина он замер и даже перестал дышать. И вдруг Тахо хлопнул ладонью себя по колену и расхохотался.  
\- Да, здорово я его озадачил. «Не люблю, знаешь ли, пустого трепа…» Кальметт так напрягся сразу. Почти как ты сейчас. Эй, расслабься, я пошутил, – Тахо снова рассмеялся. – Ну и перепуганный вид у тебя, прям вспотел весь. Или это ломка подступает?  
Лейто с облегчением выдохнул и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Но про три слова не забывай, – внезапно серьезно сказал Тахо.  
И Лейто так и не понял – шутит он на этот раз или нет.

_Мысленный дневник Лейто_  
“Вот они стоят. Кто в камуфляже, кто просто в черных майках и удобных брюках. Я сижу на полу в коридоре рядом с открытой дверью в кабинет Тахо и жду. Смеются, переговариваются между собой, даже не понижая голоса, и бросают на меня многозначительные взгляды.  
С той стороны в кабинет идет Тахо. Пересекает коридор, проходит мимо меня. Он в кожаных открытых шлепанцах на босу ногу, в развевающемся шелковом халате поверх одежды. Он дома. На ходу пробегает пальцами по моим волосам и мимолетно улыбается. Походка пружинистая, лицо довольное. И тут он замечает своих псов, перебрасывающихся между собой скабрезными намеками на мой счет. Они не слышали его шагов, он ходит совершенно бесшумно, теперь они увидели его, кожей почувствовали его злой взгляд, но уже поздно. Хватило же у них ума замышлять подобное перед самим его носом. Я чувствую себя в безопасности. Сейчас хозяин расположен ко мне. Одно дело, когда он отдает меня им в наказание, но просто так ради забавы он не позволит им дорваться до тела своей личной шлюхи. Они по-быстрому расходятся в разные стороны. Вернее пытаются разойтись. Тахо надвигается на них, он знает, о чем они толковали, и он в ярости. В клочья разорвет их сейчас. И откуда в его жилистом теле средневекового рыцаря-крестоносца столько грозной скрытой силы. Что-то говорит им, даже не повышая голоса, оглядывается на меня. А что я, я тут не имею права голоса, я ведь только раб, подстилка. Затаив дыхание, думаю, что на этот раз Тахо не остановится и таки пристрелит кого-нибудь из них. Но он стал сдержаннее в последнее время, он только ставит их на место своей напряженной злобой, снова смотрит на меня и постепенно остывает. В прошлый раз он разбил несколько носов. Чертов тамплиер-наркоман.  
Хуже всего, когда Тахо покидает ангар и не берет меня с собой. В таких случаях я стараюсь где-то спрятаться и слушать свое сердцебиение, затаившись в темноте, думаю о Лоле. Чаще всего они меня все равно находят, не знают где я, но нюхом чуют мою беспомощность. Драться против всей этой голодной своры бессмысленно, а бежать мне некуда. Вытаскивают, волокут в свой общий зал. Я не сопротивляюсь, уже нет. Буду противиться мне же хуже. И снова они принимаются за свое. А я молча терплю их надругательства, потому что они тоже представляют угрозу для Лолы. Patron держит их на поводке, но что если среди них попадется один бешенный пес, которому плевать на ошейник. Хорошо, что Тахо очень редко оставляет меня одного. Но поэтому они всегда такие агрессивные. Может это что-то вроде проверки или предупреждения для меня? Хорошо, что у хозяина всегда есть порошок на мою долю“.  



	6. Chapter 6

Когда Джи-Джи постучался в дверь спальни Тахо и, дождавшись разрешения, вошел, то застал очень возбуждающую картину. Посреди комнаты стоял сам босс, а перед ним, прижавшись спиной к груди хозяина, стоял обнаженный Лейто. Наемник сперва даже усомнился, действительно ли правильно он расслышал «Заходи!», и даже на минуту испугался, зная взрывной характер босса. Вряд ли это зрелище было предназначено для его глаз. Правая рука Тахо обхватила член парня, а левая издевательски медленно скользила по животу и груди. Лейто едва сдерживал возбуждение, закусывая губы и бессознательно потираясь всем телом о хозяина. На пару секунд Джи-Джи забыл, зачем он пришел к боссу.  
\- Товар забрали? – первым нарушил затянувшуюся паузу Тахо.  
\- Да, босс. Деньги передали, товар у нас, завтра начнем распространять, – Джи-Джи договорил, но так и остался стоять, не сводя взгляда с чертовски медленно двигающейся руки.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – лениво поинтересовался Тахо. Он ловил момент, когда Лейто не выдержит и сам начнет толкаться ему в ладонь.  
\- Нет, босс, – ответил Джи-Джи, но с места так и не сдвинулся.  
\- Ну, тогда не стой истуканом и присоединяйся.  
В следующее мгновение глаза Лейто и Джи-Джи являли собой разительную противоположность. Взгляд наемника выражал настороженное удивление, возбуждение и хищный азарт. Глаза шлюхи были полны покорности и безразличия.  
Тахо расстегнул брюки, развернул Лейто к себе лицом и приник к его губам, поглаживая одной рукой тугие обнаженные ягодицы раба, а другой притягивая его к себе за шею.  
Это зрелище повергло Джи-Джи в замешательство. Но противоречия недолго боролись в его голове – он уже чувствовал жарко ноющую тяжесть в паху, плоть реагировала быстрее осмысленного желания, даже быстрее инстинкта самосохранения.  
Наконец, Тахо оторвался от своего раба и потянул его к кровати. Улегшись на спину, он свесил ноги на пол. Лейто привычно опустился перед ним на колени, уперся руками в кровать по обе стороны от бедер patron’а и вобрал его член в рот. Заценив ситуацию, Джи-Джи обошел парня с тыла и тоже стал на колени. У него появились планы на эту крепкую хорошо разработанную задницу.  
\- Эй, Джи-Джи, полегче! – вдруг прикрикнул Тахо.  
\- Не понял, босс… А я при чем?  
\- Ты с такого разгона засадил ему, что у него челюсти сжались от избытка ощущений, а они, знаешь ли, как раз вокруг моего члена.  
\- Учту, босс, – ответил наемник и энергично задвигал бедрами.  
Не менее энергично Лейто двигал языком и губами. Он чувствовал себя насаженным на вертел, который проворачивают над тлеющими углями. Жар, беспомощность, огонь по венам.  
\- Не торопись, сладкий мой, растяни нам удовольствие и постарайся, чтобы мы кончили одновременно.  
Опыта у Лейто было в избытке, и он смог точно подгадать время. Две горячие струи спермы почти одновременно заполнили его горло и прямую кишку. Последний толчок Джи-Джи был таким мощным, что Лейто с разгону толкнуло вперед, и член Тахо до основания вошел ему в глотку. Оба насильника застонали от удовольствия.  
“Вот что я теперь отлично умею делать… – отрешенно думает Лейто, пытаясь сдержать кашель и рефлекторно сжимая выставленную напоказ влажную растраханную дырку. – Я стал шлюхой высшего класса“.  
Пока Лейто, откинувшись назад, переводил дух, старательно зажимаясь, чтобы из него не потекло на пол, Тахо бросил Джи-Джи пачку влажных салфеток.  
\- Остались еще силы для подвигов, мой верный Джи-Джи? – поинтересовался Тахо, развалившись на постели.  
Наемник посмотрел на Лейто. Черноволосый парень с впалыми щеками и застывшим взглядом сидел у его ног, устало склонив голову. Такой беззащитный, такой сексуальный. Прибой желания снова накатил на берег его плоти. Зубы Джи-Джи блеснули в полумраке. Его рука зарылась в волосы Лейто и притянула голову до нужного уровня.  
\- Patron, пожалуйста, не надо, – чуть слышно произнес Лейто.  
Но Тахо только улыбался, сегодня он жаждал зрелищ, а властная рука уже прижимала губы Лейто к паху.  
“Это просто очередной член, который мне нужно отсосать. Только и всего“.  
Джи-Джи порыкивал от удовольствия. А монстр на кровати наблюдал и уже слышал шум новой приближающейся волны.

Однажды вечером лежа с Лейто в постели после секса, Тахо начал серьезный разговор. Да уж самое место и время…  
\- Лейто, у меня есть одна идея, достойная реализации и которую я хочу реализовать.  
\- Можно менее умно и более конкретно? – повернул к нему голову Лейто.  
\- Не хами своему хозяину.  
\- Прости, patron.  
\- Прощаю. Так вот, своим процветающим бизнесом (“Не хамить, не хамить!“) я заработал очень солидный капитал. Я уже не молод, постоянное напряжение меня начинает утомлять, все эти… ну, ты ведь и сам знаешь. Я хочу расслабиться и пожить в свое удовольствие.  
\- Будто ты сейчас вкалываешь как шахтер в забое. Без отпуска и выходных…  
\- Ты снова меня перебил!  
\- Прости, patron.  
\- Перебьешь меня в третий раз – не прощу, – Тахо закинул руки за голову и продолжил, – Я хочу отойти от дел и передать бизнес К2. Мои счета в банках будут давать солидные проценты, и плюс К2 будет переводить мне пятнадцать процентов годового дохода с наркотиков, оружия и остальных делишек помельче. Парень он умный и сумеет удержать в намордниках мою свору. Он будет почти так же хорош, как я. Моя дрессировка, – Тахо самодовольно усмехнулся.  
\- И зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?  
\- Тебе я все это рассказываю по причине наличия конструктивного предложения.  
Лейто раньше и не догадывался, что босс умеет выражаться так заумно. Похоже, героин не такая уж и дрянь. Впрочем, дрянь Тахо никогда не употреблял.  
\- Я собираюсь уехать в Швейцарию, – Тахо повернулся к своему рабу и встретился с ним взглядом. – Тебя я естественно забираю с собой. (“А я уж было понадеялся, что ты распустишь свой мини-гарем“). Куплю особняк и мы будем жить шикарно, долго и счастливо.  
Лейто нахмурился и стал нервно постукивать пальцами по выступающей косточке на своем бедре. Планы Тахо ему совсем не нравились. А то, что patron сказал дальше, понравилось ему еще меньше.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе забрать с нами твою сестру.  
Лейто дернулся и сел на кровати.  
\- Что? Зачем???  
\- Успокойся, малыш. Я просто предлагаю тебе взять с нами Лолу. Не переживай так, я не нарушу своего слова…  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты еще даже не выслушал до конца, что я …  
\- Нет!  
\- Заткнись! У тебя мерзкая привычка перебивать меня. Надо тебя от нее избавить раз и навсегда, – Тахо сделал паузу, прикидывая, наказать раба сейчас или чуть позже. Решил, что с наказание может пока подождать. – Подумай, кто твоя сестра? Кассирша в гипермаркете, живущая на одну нищенскую зарплату. Когда она уедет с нами у нее ни в чем не будет недостатка. У нее будет самый лучший дом, еда, одежда, косметика, уйма свободного времени, да все, что она пожелает, что там еще нужно женщине... Ей никогда больше не придется работать, понимаешь? Я дам ей все, что она захочет, от лака для ногтей до автомобиля, от развлечений до учебы. Хочешь, чтобы Лола получила хорошее образование? У нее может быть все, что…  
\- Ты просто хочешь заполучить мою сестру, как средство давления на меня. Хуже, ты хочешь, чтобы она зависела от тебя так же, как завишу я.  
Теперь дернулся Тахо, и его рука метнулась к горлу раба.  
\- Я же предупреждал тебя на счет третьего раза, – угрожающе прорычал он, все сильнее пережимая хрящи.  
\- Patron, прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, – захрипел Лейто.  
Тахо смилостивился.  
\- Ладно, будем считать, что это был второй с половиной. А теперь закрой рот и слушай меня внимательно. Ничего дурного я твоей сестре не сделаю. Наш договор по-прежнему в силе и без твоего согласия я к ней и пальцем не прикоснусь. Говорю тебе дело, я могу обеспечить Лоле безбедную жизнь в прекрасной стране. Вот теперь, что скажешь?  
\- Зачем тебе все это? И откуда мне знать, что ты не обманешь?  
\- Опять ты за свое. Я дал тебе слово, так что не действуй мне больше на нервы.  
Парень молчал, и хитрый лис Тахо сказал фразу, которая начисто отмела все сомнения и возражения Лейто.  
\- Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы Лола осталась здесь одна, когда меня больше не будет в этом богами забытом районе, а по нему будут рыскать мои головорезы в поисках поживы и развлечений? – он удовлетворенно наблюдал за панической реакцией Лейто. – Не знаю, сможет ли К2 держать их всех подальше от твоей сестренки, да и захочет ли… – Тахо едва сдерживал улыбку, довольный эффектом своих слов. Да что там довольный, у него начало вставать от одного этого затравленного выражения лица Лейто.  
\- Ты с самого начала знал, чем меня прижать. Специально загнал меня в глухой угол. Как же я ненавижу тебя. Те же никогда не оставляешь мне выбора. Зачем тогда спрашивать, согласен я или нет? Играешь со мной в жестокую игру развлечения ради, хотя сам наперед просчитал все мои ходы, – голос Лейто был злым и растерянным.  
\- Так ты согласен?  
\- Зачем мы тебе?  
\- Я к тебе привык.  
\- А Лола что, так, бонус?!  
Тахо неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Не издевайся надо мной. Согласен ли я, согласна ли моя сестра, какая к дьяволу разница. Ты ведь не интересуешься моим мнением, ты ставишь меня перед фактом.  
\- Так какой твой положительный ответ?  
\- Да, мой patron, я согласен, – теперь Лейто говорил не злобно, голос его стал тих и выражал полное смирение, граничащее с равнодушием. – Теперь выбора нет не только у меня, но и у Лолы.  
\- Ну, почему же? Если она захочет, она сможет остаться неподалеку от моих…  
\- Она согласна.  
\- Три. Ты в третий раз перебил меня! Ты будешь наказ раб.  
\- Да, patron. Как пожелаешь.  
Еще не придя в себя после душевной боли, Лейто приготовился к боли физической.

Лейто приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы как можно мягче доказать сестре все преимущества переезда в Швейцарию. Да что тут, в самом деле, доказывать?! Это же гребаное воплощение мечты миллионов! Он ненавидел себя за то, что решающим доводом в его словах был последний аргумент Тахо. Ему вообще повезло, что она так любила брата и не хотела его бросать. Он знал кучу девушек ее возраста, которые, не раздумывая, сбежали бы, оставив своих родных разгребать все проблемы. Лейто постарался как можно меньше акцентировать внимание на том, что ей придется жить в доме Тахо, вместе с ними двумя. Ну, может, это только поначалу, может, потом patron позволит ей… Надежды… Он едва не рассмеялся своим мыслям. Лейто сам старался не думать о том, какие эпизоды их совместной жизни с Тахо она сможет увидеть или услышать. Перспектива оставить ее здесь одну (какую к черту одну! С этой сворой грязных подонков!) пугала его куда сильнее. Радовала только одна эгоистичная мысль – больше не будет казармы, больше не будет подарков на сутки, на ночь, на пару часов, не будет оравы похотливых извращенных садистов. Только один.  
Итак, с совершенно различными чувствами двое мужчин и одна женщина… две девчонки и один самец… одна юная привлекательная девушка, один немолодой состоятельный бизнесмен в отставке и его послушный симпатичный раб прибыли в Берн частным авиарейсом. Затем сели в автомобиль, уже ожидавший их на парковке. Лола скривилась от такого явного проявления самовлюбленности – это был Шевроле «Tahoe».  
Девушка с одной стороны была рада покинуть дикий тринадцатый район Парижа и жить не где-нибудь, а в столице красивой спокойной Швейцарии. А с другой стороны она с трудом подавляла панику при мысли, что жить ей предстоит под одной крышей с Тахо – мерзким старым наркоманом-извращенцем, непонятно что вытворяющим с ее братом. Но Лейто сказал, что так будет лучше, значит так и будет. Своему брату Лола верила беспрекословно.


	7. Chapter 7

“Не так уж все и плохо, – решил Лейто, увидав двухэтажный особняк середины девятнадцатого века. – Пока что“.  
\- Отлично, – скупо похвалил ремонт и отделку фасада Тахо, занося вещи из машины в дом. В основном это были вещи Лолы, с которыми она не пожелала расстаться.  
  
Внутри их будущее совместное жилище было еще красивее, и Лейто в который раз удивился вкусу Тахо. Главарь банды наемников каким-то непонятным образом оказался ценителем красоты, со знанием дела выбирал старинные вещи и вписывал их в современную жизнь, умел создать идеальное сочетание разномастных предметов. Хотя, быть может, он просто нанимал дорогих дизайнеров. Но самого Лейто он вписал в свой стиль жизни самостоятельно и просто идеально.   
Антикварная мебель в доме органично располагалась рядом с современной видео- и аудиоаппаратурой. Витые стол и стулья явно времен какого-то из Людовиков гармонично соседствовали на кухне с тостером, микроволновой печью и посудой Zepter. Но что больше всего завораживало Лейто, что около одной четвертой площади первого этажа занимала библиотека-кабинет. И вновь смешение времен – дорогие издания в тканевых переплетах рядом с современнейшим ноутбуком HP и дополнительной оргтехникой.  
Словом, домик был что надо, кухня на первом этаже, там же гостиная, библиотека, ванная комната. На втором находились три спальни и еще одна ванная. В первой спальне обосновался Тахо, в третьей – Лола. Комната посередине осталась пустой.  
И самое неприятное, чего так опасался и постоянно ожидал Лейто, случилось еще до конца дня.  
\- Лейто, ты будешь спать в средней комнате? – спросила Лола, увидев его за разборкой чемоданов в комнате Тахо.  
\- Нет, сестренка, – Лейто глубоко вздохнул, предчувствуя нелегкий разговор.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему там так пусто до сих пор. Так где же твои вещи?  
\- У меня нет вещей, Лола, – отозвался брат, не поворачивая к ней головы.  
Лола на пару секунд задумалась, наверняка, как обычно смешно наморщив носик. Никто не заметил, как в дверном проеме появился Тахо.  
\- Ну, хорошо, у тебя нет вещей. И все-таки, где ты будешь спать?  
“И почему ты такая любопытная?..“  
\- Я буду спать здесь.  
\- Здесь? Здесь же нет второй кровати. Ты что, спишь на коврике в его спальне?  
Лейто поднял голову и посмотрел на сестру. Увидел Тахо за ее спиной.  
\- Я сплю в его постели.  
\- Что???  
\- Ты не догадывалась? Я его личная шлюха.  
\- Я думал, ты не сможешь сказать ей это сам, – произнес Тахо.  
Лола резко обернулась к нему.  
\- Ты спишь с моим братом?!?  
Тахо искривил губы в самодовольной улыбке.  
\- Интимно знаком с каждым сантиметром его тела.

Эти звуки вызывали у Лолы отвращение, она знала их происхождение, но подавить в себе болезненное любопытство она не могла. Тихонько выбравшись в темный коридор, она подкралась к их спальне. Какое все-таки отвратительное словосочетание _их спальня_. Когда под словом «их» подразумеваешь двоих мужчин, один из которых твой брат.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, как будто ее хотели захлопнуть, но толкнули недостаточно сильно. Лола слегка надавила на дверь, увеличивая зазор, и перед ее жадным и несколько смущенным взором появилась кровать, освещенная приглушенным красноватым светом ночника, а на кровати двое обнаженных мужчин ласкали друг друга.  
На лице девушки застыла гримаса высшей степени удивления и омерзения, но отвести глаза она не могла себя заставить. Зрелище притягивало неимоверно.  
Лейто лежал на спине, раздвинув и согнув в коленях ноги. Сверху на нем лежал Тахо, упершись на локти. Руки Лейто сжимали его ягодицы, поглаживали их и мяли. Самцы целовались страстно и упоенно. Тахо терся о тело Лейто, а тот все сильнее впивался в его кожу, помогая движениям, задавая ритм. Внезапно мужчины замерли, и Лола испуганно подалась назад, решив, что ее заметили. Но нет, они не замечали ничего, кроме себя. Тахо стал на колени между раздвинутых ног Лейто. И теперь Лола увидела, что у обоих пенисы полностью эрегированы, головки обнажились и блестят. Она, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, переводила взгляд с внушительных размеров члена брата, на еще больший инструмент Тахо. Лола снова подкралась ближе, у нее вспотели ладони от волнения и испуга, что ее могут увидеть. Но мужчины были слишком увлечены друг другом.  
Подавшись назад, Тахо наклонился к члену Лейто, дотронулся до него губами, потрогал кончиком языка маленькое отверстие на вершине. Лейто шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Тахо склонился еще ниже и обхватил губами всю головку, стал ласкать ее языком, заставляя тело своего раба выгнуться и податься навстречу. Через пару минут мужчина отстранился и снова выпрямился на коленях. Лола поспешно нырнула обратно в темноту коридора.  
\- Перевернись, – услышала она приказ Тахо.  
Когда она опять решилась заглянуть в комнату, Лейто стоял на четвереньках, а Тахо, положив ему одну руку на бедро, а другой вцепившись в плечо, содомировал его. Кровь прилила к лицу девушки. Она не могла без содрогания смотреть, как чертов подонок насилует ее брата, как он вгоняет свой кол ему в зад. С колотящимся от волнения сердцем, с путаницей мыслей в голове, она вернулась в свою комнату. Плотно закрыла дверь и забралась в постель, накрыла ухо одеялом, чтобы больше ничего не слышать. Даже не думать о том, что происходит через комнату от нее, забыть об этом, как о дурном сне.

Проснулась Лола около девяти утра и не сразу сообразила, где находится. Но затем пришли воспоминания, и остатки сна как сдуло. Набросив халатик поверх ночной рубашки, она открыла дверь и пошла к лестнице. Средняя спальня была закрыта, что не удивительно, а дверь в первую комнату оказалась распахнута. На кровати спиной к ней лежал Тахо, по пояс накрытый покрывалом и, скорее всего, спящий. Один. Она зашла в ванную в конце коридора, чтобы умыться и обнаружила, что там нет ни мыла, ни шампуня, не говоря уже о полотенцах. Совершенно ничего. А ей не пришло в голову брать с собой ванные принадлежности, когда она складывала в сумки свою одежду, фотографии и всякую памятную дребедень. Можно подумать, она собиралась в гостиницу, мысленно отругала себя Лола. Утренний душ откладывался на неопределенный срок. Радовало хотя бы то, что была туалетная бумага.  
С первого этажа тянуло аппетитными запахами. На кухне она обнаружила брата, готовящего завтрак. Она уже успела забыть, как вкусно он готовит. Одно из лучших воспоминаний детства – Лейто на кухне, колдующий над сковородой и улыбающийся младшей сестренке. В последний раз они завтракали вместе так давно…  
\- Как спалось? – спросил он, наливая ей кофе. И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил, – Завтрак еще не скоро будет готов, я только спустился, так что кофе и тосты это пока все, что я могу тебе предложить.  
\- Спасибо, я пока и не особо хочу есть. А спалось хорошо. – Лола несколько секунд разглядывала обнаженную спину брата, его позорную татуировку на плече, несколько темных следов на коже, подозрительно похожих на укусы, и решила ни о чем не спрашивать. Ни о вчерашнем, ни обо всем том, что было до этого. – Слушай, в ванне голо и пусто, ни умыться, ни вытереться. Из всего нужного у меня с собой только зубная щетка. Мы вчера заехали за продуктами, а об этом никто не подумал.  
\- Да, я знаю. Могу отвезти тебя в маркет после завтрака. А пока я готовлю, придумай список всего, что нам нужно купить.  
Лола вздохнула, поняв, что брат готовит на завтрак блюда, достойные ресторана, устроилась поудобнее, взяла чашку двумя руками и принялась вслух перечислять необходимые покупки, а Лейто иногда вносил поправки.  
Минут через двадцать, когда устный список был готов и первые его пункты уже успели забыться и даже повториться снова, на кухню вошел Тахо.  
\- Доброе утро, Лола, – сказал он, затем подошел к Лейто, приобнял его за талию и чмокнул в губы. Причем Лейто ответил на поцелуй таким естественным и привычным движением навстречу, что Лола поперхнулась кофе. Лейто мгновенно отпрянул, бросил быстрый взгляд на сестру, потом укоризненный на Тахо. А тот, как ни в чем не бывало, налил себе кофе и сел за стол напротив девушки.  
\- Вкусно пахнет. Скоро будет готово?  
\- Нет, еще минимум полчаса.  
\- Тогда какого дьявола ты затеял такой долгий процесс с утра? Не мог чего-нибудь побыстрее организовать?  
\- Прости, patron. Я думал, ты встанешь позже, – тихо ответил Лейто. И чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь хозяина добавил, – Знаешь, нам нужны полотенца, мыло, зубная паста и всякое такое. Лола согласилась все это выбрать. Надо съездить после завтрака в супермаркет, позволь мне взять машину и свозить ее.  
\- Не позволю. Я сам с ней поеду.  
Лейто отвернулся от плиты и встревожено посмотрел на Тахо.  
  
\- Но я не… – начала было Лола.  
\- Никаких «но», – отрезал Тахо. – Я так понимаю, процесс у него затянется еще надолго, так что сейчас самое время. Тем более что после завтрака я собирался принять ванну.  
Лола бросила растерянный взгляд на брата.  
\- Но вы же за полчаса все равно не успеете.  
Тахо поднялся из-за стола  
\- Тем хуже для тебя. Не дай бог хоть что-то будет холодным, – и он похлопал Лейто по щеке.  
\- Салаты тоже греть? – невинно спросил тот, за что тут же получил шлепок пониже спины и ослепительную улыбку в бонус.  
Лола зря нервничала на счет поездки наедине с Тахо. Босс был сама учтивость и обходительность, за что Лола ненавидела его еще сильнее. Он открывал ей дверь, когда она садилась и выходила из машины, не позволил нести ни одного пакета с покупками, не прокомментировал ни единой купленной вещицы, да еще и благосклонно разрешил ей приобретать любые женские штучки, которые ей нужны и даже не нужны. Ни разу он не дал ей шанса влепить ему по морде, или хотя бы высказать в его наглую довольную физиономию все, что она думает лично о нем и его издевательствах над Лейто. Ни единого повода. А начать первой она не решалась.  
Вернулись они через час. Стол был накрыт, все, что должно быть горячим исходило паром, все, что должно быть холодным просто было холодным.  
Тахо открыл бутылку шампанского.  
\- За нашу счастливую совместную жизнь в новом доме!

Шли недели. Странные отношения в этом подобии семьи казались все менее странными. Тахо занимался сексом с Лейто. Лола старательно делала вид, что никакие звуки из их спальни ее не смущают, а все их жесты и телодвижения, в которых скользила властность, а иногда и жестокость со стороны Тахо и рабское послушание наряду с чувственностью со стороны Лейто, вовсе ее не задевают. С братом она вела себя как обычно, как всю жизнь, стараясь ничем не выдать свою боль и сострадание к нему. С Тахо она старалась вообще как можно меньше общаться, сдерживая в себе возмущение. А от самой себя она весьма неумело скрывала муки совести за то, что родной брат страдает из-за нее и ради нее. За это она ненавидела Тахо, который так подло подчинил себе ее брата, ненавидела Лейто за то, что он принес себя в жертву и, в конце концов, сломался из-за насилия и наркотиков. А больше всего саму себя за то, что она не стоила такой жертвенности, что лицемерно делала вид, будто ничего не замечает, ничего не понимает, не обращает внимания на все то, что происходит между patron’ом и его вынужденным добровольным рабом. И еще ее унижала необходимость просить у Тахо деньги, словно он их рыцарь-защитник, покровитель, прямо-таки благодетель. А Тахо каждый раз с добрейшей улыбкой протягивал ей одну из своих пластиковых карточек, даже не спрашивая, какая сумма требуется и на что. Она знала пин-коды к нескольким из них и однажды не побоялась спросить его – если он все равно всегда дает ей требуемую карточку, а она все равно знает код доступа, зачем тогда ей приходится всякий раз возвращать чертов кусок пластика ему? Почему он не отдаст Лоле эту сраную банковскую карточку?! На что Тахо, ухмыльнувшись в своей шакальей манере, ответил:  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты просишь меня. К тому же так ты всегда помнишь, что тратишь не свои деньги, а мои. Приятно ощущать, что от тебя зависят.  
Будь ты проклят вместе со своими деньгами! Конечно, она не сказала этого вслух, но надеялась, что ее мысли красноречиво отражаются на ее лице. Тахо продолжал хитро и довольно скалиться. Точно шакал, дикий, седой, умудренный опытом вожак стаи. Бывший вожак стаи.  
Хлопнув дверью чтобы хоть как-то выразить свое презрение и злость, Лола побежала на поиски брата. Тот поливал во дворе газоны.  
Она так неожиданно заговорила рядом с ним, что Лейто вздрогнул и чуть не выронил шланг.  
\- Лейто, есть разговор, выслушай и не перебивай, – громким шепотом затараторила она. – Я могу взять одну из пластиковых карточек этого подонка, снять все наличные, там по нескольку сотен штук евро, я смотрела, у нас будет куча денег, и мы сможем смыться от Тахо куда захотим, навсегда.  
Она остановилась, переводя дух. Лейто понял мысль, которую хотела донести до него сестра.  
\- Нет, – коротко ответил он.  
\- Эй, ты даже не дослушал! Мы ведь в другой стране. Его поганой своры тут нет. Теперь сбежать – раз плюнуть. Ты же знаешь, где лежит твой паспорт, мой у меня. На первое время сойдет, потом можно будет раздобыть другие документы. Мы за пару часов будем в другом конце Евросоюза.  
\- Прекрати. Я же сказал – нет.  
\- Почему, Лейто?! Чего ты боишься? Что он пустит своих псов по нашему следу? Да они ведь… Мы можем… Дерьмо! Скажи мне, почему?!?  
\- Не хочу. Просто не хочу.  
\- Но я не…  
\- И надеюсь, никогда не поймешь. Я никуда отсюда бежать не буду.  
\- Ну и черт с тобой! Можешь оставаться со своим любимым patron’ом! Трахайся с ним сколько влезет! Влазит-то в тебя немало! Не буду вам мешать! Просто не хочу быть всему этому свидетелем! И я не намеренна… – Лола осеклась, увидев, как изменилось лицо брата.  
\- Я. Останусь. Здесь. И ты. Останешься. Здесь. Неблагодарная глупышка… Не смей больше открывать рот на эту тему.  
\- А то что!? Захочу и буду говорить. Ты что вообще…  
Но Лейто не собирался и дальше выслушивать ее бессмысленные предложения и обвинения. Он слишком боялся за нее. И он слишком любил сестру, чтобы причинить ей боль, поэтому он просто направил струю холодной воды прямо на нее.  
Надо отдать ей должное, она не шевельнулась, пока Лейто не отвел шланг в сторону. А затем, не произнеся больше ни слова, развернулась и пошла в дом.  
Лола понимала, что брат принес себя в жертву ради нее, и ни за что бы не бросила его одного, несмотря на свои слова. Даже если причина, побуждающая его остаться вместе с Тахо, оставалась для нее непонятной. Это был ее брат, они могли ссориться, могли не разделять мнения, могли кричать друг на друга и поливать водой из шланга, но ему она верила на все сто процентов. Даже если была не согласна. Раз Лейто так решил, значит так надо, значит так лучше.  
Переодевшись, она решила немного побродить по улицам, чтобы обдумать все и прикинуть, как жить дальше. Симпатичные домики в старых кварталах города прямо таки излучали уют, довольство жизнью и безмятежность. Черепичные крыши, пестрые клумбы, садовые гномы. Вода, газ, электричество. Семья, дети, домашние животные. Она почти не знала этого. И отчаянно по этому скучала.  
Чтобы окончательно успокоиться и собраться с мыслями она зашла в собор Сант-Винценц. Его величественная красота вселяла умиротворение в ее душу, собственные проблемы казались незначительными под древними сводами, сама атмосфера благостно влияла на душу. Старые мастера, жившие более пяти веков назад, знали толк в геометрии и архитектуре, каждая линия была точно выверена для концентрации силы в местах, подобных этому храму. Она поговорит с братом начистоту и в любом случае поддержит его. Так она решила.  
Вернувшись, она обошла весь дом, но не отыскала Лейто и тогда направилась к кабинету Тахо. Лола постучала и сразу, не раздумывая, толкнула дверь. И тут же пожалела, что вообще пришла сюда. Возле окна боком к ней в кресле сидел Тахо, а перед ним на коленях стоял ее брат. Она еще успела увидеть его быстрое движение, когда он поднял голову, склоненную до этого к паху своего patron’а.  
\- Простите, – только и смогла пробормотать девушка и поспешно развернулась.  
\- Лола! – окликнул брат, вскакивая на ноги и кидаясь за ней. – Подожди!  
\- Лейто, немедленно вернись, – произнес Тахо.  
Но Лейто проигнорировал его слова, нагнал сестру, и они остановились в гостиной в нескольких шагах от двери в кабинет, напряженно глядя друг на друга.  
\- Лола послушай… Нам надо поговорить.  
\- Все нормально, правда. Давай не сейчас…  
\- Ничего не нормально! И нам давно уже надо было обо всем этом поговорить.  
\- Давай я приду потом, после того как…  
\- После того как я отсосу у него?! Ты это имела в виду? Ну, так этим я и занимался, почему же не называть вещи своими именами.  
\- Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для разговора.  
\- Лейто, девочка права, – раздался голос Тахо, и сам он появился на пороге. Его домашние брюки обтягивали значительную выпуклость в паху. – Вы поговорите потом. И я, кажется, приказал тебе вернуться, – в его голосе послышались стальные нотки. – Сейчас же!  
Лейто молча зашел в кабинет, стал рядом с хозяином и Тахо захлопнул дверь, даже не взглянув на девушку.  
\- Тахо, я же просил тебя вести себя в рамках, так чтобы Лола нас хотя бы не видела! Я просил тебя не целовать меня в ее присутствии, запирать двери, а ты все время…  
Лола услышала звонкую пощечину из-за двери и голос брата умолк.  
\- Я у себя дома и делаю все, что моим душе и телу будет угодно. И мне наплевать видит это твоя сестра или нет. Кроме того, ты не думал, что наша и ее спальня находятся не так уж далеко, а у Лолы кроме глаз есть еще и уши. И не смей больше раскрывать рот на эту тему, понял меня?  
Лола снова услыхала звук пощечины.  
\- Я спросил – ты понял меня?  
\- Да, patron.  
\- Вот и славно, – голос Тахо стал удаляться. – А теперь открой свой рот и используй его для более подходящего ему занятия.

Лола с братом так и не поговорила. Ни тогда, ни через день, ни через месяц.  
Тахо не скрывал своих отношений с Лейто. Лейто во всем подчинялся Тахо. А Лола, когда заставала их в недвусмысленной ситуации, делала вид, что ничего особенного не происходит или старалась незаметно уйти. Она проводила время за чтением книг, рисованием, посещением магазинов и салонов красоты, в интернете, гуляла по Берну, но всегда одна, она не пыталась завести новые знакомства, просто не могла себе этого позволить, когда брат видит только лицо Тахо, ну, или не только лицо. Еще помогала Лейто на кухне или по дому. И мило улыбалась Тахо.  
Бывало, когда она просыпалась раньше и проходила мимо их спальни, она видела, как они спят в обнимку. Двери спальни они никогда не закрывали. Лейто прижимался к телу Тахо или тот покровительственно клал руку на ее брата. Эта картина казалась такой естественной, но Лолу все еще передергивало от таких зрелищ.  
Пока однажды она не застала их на широкой софе в гостиной. Тахо расслабленно сидел, откинув голову на спинку, Лейто лежал, перекинув ноги через бедра мужчины, и у него были расстегнуты брюки. Оба дымили сигаретами.  
\- Лейто, с каких пор ты куришь? – удивилась Лола. Брат выпустил дымное колечко и задумчиво ответил:  
\- С тех самых пор, – он стряхнул пепел на пол, – с тех самых пор.  
Больше Лола уже ничему не удивлялась. Ни тому, что Тахо, не стесняясь, мог ходить голым при ней, ни тому, что мужчины иногда принимали ванну вдвоем, ни тому, что Лейто не носил нижнего белья, больше ничему.


	8. Chapter 8

Хрупкое равновесие было нарушено самим хозяином дома. Все началось с того, что Тахо и Лейто приняли по дозе героина и удобно устроились в кабинете на диване. Patron, как обычно, сидел, а Лейто лежал, положив голову ему на колени. Они лениво разговаривали о прелестях ничегонеделанья, поболтали о футболе и боксе, посмеялись над политикой, с удивлением обнаружили, что они уже несколько дней не выходили из дому и даже решили, что неплохо было бы пойти куда-нибудь развлечься всем вместе – от музея до казино. Обсудили, что целесообразнее, устроить казино в музее или музей в казино, дружно пришли к выводу «ну его к черту это казино», потому что в памяти сразу всплывал скользкий Кальметт Герен. Прикинули, что приготовить на ужин и чего бы еще купить в следующий выезд в супермаркет, глупо хихикая над каждым товаром. И тут Тахо, совершено неожиданно для Лейто, произнес:  
\- Слушай, Лейто, я хочу жениться на твоей сестре. Что скажешь?  
Лейто запрокинул голову назад, посмотрел в лицо Тахо, сосредоточенно нахмурил лоб и снова вернул голову в прежнее положение.  
\- Дело в том, что у меня нет наследников. Хочется все-таки продолжить свой род, да и капитал передать. А как я тебе уже однажды говорил – мне нравится твоя сестра. К тому же мы и так живем одной семьей. Было бы странно приводить в дом кого-то со стороны. Так что если Лола родит мне ребенка, это было бы просто отлично. Представляешь, я – папа. А ты – дядя.  
Лейто в несколько дерганых движений сел на диване, повернулся к Тахо.  
\- То есть ты хочешь свой член, побывавший в моей заднице, засунуть в мою сестру?  
\- Ну, – Тахо всесторонне обдумал этот вопрос, – получается, да.  
\- Засовывай, – ответил Лейто таким равнодушным тоном, что patron удивленно поднял брови. – Теперь главное уговорить Лолу.  
\- Не волнуйся, я с ней справлюсь, – на лице Тахо появилась знакомая лукавая ухмылка.

Предложение руки и сердца Тахо повергло Лолу в безмолвный шок. Она тщетно искала крепкие выражения, которыми можно было бы отправить Тахо в Преисподнюю раз и навсегда, тщетно пыталась найти выход из ситуации. Она чувствовала себя неумелым пловцом, не рассчитавшим свои силы, которого все дальше и дальше уносит за буйки. Хитрый лис Тахо специально увел ее из дома под предлогом сделать покупки. Не зря он так настаивал, что без ее помощи ему не обойтись. На обратной дороге он убедил ее (вот дерьмо, да как же ему это удается!) зайти в ресторанчик перекусить, ведь обед еще не скоро. Там все и началось. А она не могла ни расплакаться, ни наорать на него, ни уйти. Только не здесь, только не при всех  
\- Ненавижу тебя, – тихо проговорила она, уставившись в бокал вина. – Ты превратил моего брата в жалкого раба своих извращенных фантазий. Ты мучил его до полусмерти. И ты хочешь, чтобы после всего, что ты с ним сделал, я вышла за тебя замуж?!  
\- Именно поэтому, ради своего брата, ты выйдешь за меня. Тем более что он дал свое согласие на наш брак.  
\- Лейто согласился?!? – она несколько повысила голос. – Господи, ну да, он же теперь выполняет все твои желания!  
\- Он сделал это ради тебя. Он любит тебя. Признаю, эту любовь я использовал, чтобы заполучить его и держать на коротком поводке. Он был готов на все ради того, чтобы уберечь тебя от боли и унижений и согласился страдать вместо тебя и ради тебя. Выслушай меня. Я заставлял его делать такое, от чего у многих людей может запросто поехать крыша. Знаешь сколько раз я, да и не только я, ломал ему ребра, сколько ударов, синяков и шрамов он получил, сколько крови потерял? Именно ты была той ниточкой, за которую он держался. Он шептал твое имя и мысленно твердил его, когда рот у него был занят.  
\- Пожалуйся, прекрати… Зачем ты мне все это говоришь?! Я не хочу этого слышать, я не хочу всего этого знать! Я не вынесу…  
\- Маленькая лицемерка. Ты должна вынести, потому что он вынес все ради тебя. Ты это только слушаешь, а Лейто прочувствовал на собственной шкуре. А ведь я еще и не начинал рассказывать.  
Лола начала молча плакать, слезы просто побежали по ее щекам. Она была потрясена ужасными откровениями, но что еще хуже – она понимала, Тахо поведал ей самую малость того, что происходило с ее братом. Как его наказывали ни за что, как ломали его волю, подсаживали на наркотики, как превращали в послушного раба.  
Он не упускал ни малейших интимных подробностей, описывая, как Лейто из мужчины превращался в покорную шлюху.  
Девушка всхлипнула.  
\- Ты маньяк, Тахо. И ты надеешься, что после всего этого я выйду за тебя замуж. Да ты больной!  
Тахо поднялся и сел рядом с ней, обнял ее одной рукой за плечи и протянул салфетку. Черт, да что же это. Этот заботливый и приятный мужчина никак не вязался у нее с образом того зверя, который терзал ее брата. Она даже не нашла в себе сил отодвинуться.  
\- Я говорил тебе все это только для того, чтобы ты поняла, сколь многим Лейто пожертвовал ради тебя. Он изменился, он уже не такой, каким ты его знала всю свою жизнь. И с этим тебе придется смириться. Разве ты не чувствуешь себя обязанной ему? Практически всем, что у тебя было и есть. Разве не хочешь вернуть ему долг, помочь ему, освободить его?  
\- Ты ведь сам сказал, что он стал другим, он ведь уже не изменится.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня?!  
\- Только тебя.  
\- Чтобы своим будущим я была обязана тебе?  
\- Согласись ради своего брата. Ты мне нравишься…  
\- Ты просто хочешь и дальше трахать моего брата, ублюдок, хочешь привязать его к себе еще крепче.  
\- А разве он сопротивляется этой привязи? Я и не скрываю, что мне хорошо с ним, но разве ему теперь плохо? Но вернемся к моему предложению. Логическая цепочка очень простая. Мне нравится Лейто. Ты его сестра и похожа на него. Я хочу ребенка. Ты отлично подходишь на роль матери. Опять же, ты мне тоже нравишься. Мы отлично живем втроем, ну а когда ты родишь, то еще лучше заживем вчетвером. Ты ведь не захочешь, чтобы я нашел какую-нибудь жадную до моих денег сучку. Женился бы на ней, чтобы узаконить наследника. Ведь тогда мне бы пришлось избавиться от твоего брата. Насовсем. Я не люблю оставлять свидетелей, тем более моей личной жизни. Так что со всех сторон выходит, что это наше семейное дело.  
Тахо слово за словом обволакивал ее сетью угроз и обещаний. Он неспроста довел ее сперва до слез, а затем заставил ощутить вину перед братом и остро прочувствовать свою неблагодарность за все его жертвы и мучения, что ему довелось перенести из-за нее. Лола уже открыто оплакивала его, себя, его прошлое и свое будущее. И пока она пребывала в эмоциональном дисбалансе и не укрепилась в мысли, что единственным источником всех их бед является один единственный человек, Тахо ласково погладил ее по плечу и снова спросил:  
\- Лола, дорогая, ответь мне ради себя и Лейто. Ты согласна стать моей женой?  
В ее мыслях промелькнул образ брата, она ни за что не бросит его, а он добровольно не уйдет от Тахо. А если она будет упрямиться – Тахо накажет брата. Круг замкнулся. Ответ был единственным и очевидным.  
\- Согласна, – произнесла она и разрыдалась, уже не обращая внимания ни на кого. Тахо притянул ее к себе, и она уткнулась мокрым лицом в его рубашку, ненавидя его и проклиная себя за то, что ей нужна сильная мужская грудь, чтобы похоронить на ней слезы. Его рука в ее волосах была такой нежной.

Бракосочетание Тахо утвердил на субботу, то есть через четыре дня. А чего откладывать, искренне удивился он. За все это время Лола и Лейто не обмолвились и словом о том, что она практически добровольно отдала себя в руки его patron’у, а он дал на это свое благословение. События сменялись как стеклышки в калейдоскопе. Тахо взял на себя все организационные вопросы. Он подарил Лоле обручальное кольцо, купил свадебные кольца, лично возил на примерку платья. Наверно, боялся, чтобы не сбежала. Или не покончила с собой. От избытка чувств. Женщины так эмоционально нестабильны, что в горе, что в радости.  
Суббота. Жених в белом смокинге и довольной улыбкой на губах. (Мир сошел с ума, бандит, торговец оружием и наркотой в смокинге! И что самое удивительное – ему чертовски идет!) Невеста с отсутствующим выражением лица, в белом платье, что оголяло спереди ноги до кружевных подвязок, а сзади ниспадало длинным шлейфом. И один свидетель – брат невесты, любовник жениха, в черном смокинге (не иначе как траур), избегающий взгляда невесты и покорный взгляду жениха.  
Церемония началась. Жених ответил «Да», черед невесты. Лола с беспомощным отчаянием, с какой-то несбыточной надеждой глянула на брата. Теперь он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, взгляд его был серьезен и мрачен. «Да», произнесли яркие губы на ее бледном лице. Поцелуй. Подписи.  
Лейто подошел к сестре и с горьким сочувствием произнес:  
\- Поздравляю, сестренка. Добро пожаловать в клуб «Песни и пляски под дудку Тахо».  
Первый раз в жизни ей захотелось влепить ему пощечину. Но пощечины заслуживал другой, тот, кто теперь назывался ее мужем. Отчаяние покинул ее душу. Какой смысл отчаиваться, если все уже свершилось. И Лола безропотно позволила Тахо увлечь себя в белый кадиллак.  
День пролетел в разнообразных увеселениях. В основном веселился Тахо, ничуть не задетый молчаливостью жены и задумчивостью любовника.  
Когда поздно вечером уже дома Тахо объявил, что Лола теперь будет спать в его кровати, а Лейто не будет менять место своего ночлега, брат и сестра почти и не удивились.  
Лейто, уже раздевшись, лежал в постели, когда в спальню вошел Тахо с женой на руках и открытой бутылкой шампанского Cristal. Он уложил Лолу на кровать. На ее брата, напряженно комкающего простынь, он даже не посмотрел. Не он сейчас главное блюдо. Лейто чувствовал себя понятым. «Прошу вас засвидетельствовать потерю девственности вашей сестрой. Подпишите, пожалуйста, здесь и вот здесь. Благодарю вас».  
Тахо навис над женой и заглянул ей в глаза. В них определенно что-то изменилось. Вместо открытой ненависти и отвращения в них было безразличие и какое-то подобие смирения. Лола была так морально измотана, что ей было уже почти все равно.  
\- Ты меня изнасилуешь? – прямо спросила она.  
\- Не только. Теперь я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу.  
Тахо прижал девушку своим телом к постели, задрал подол свадебного платья до пояса, рванул на себя тонкие кружевные трусики и без долгих прелюдий вторгся, оставляя нежности на потом, просто утверждая свое право первого. Он забирался в нее все глубже и глубже, пальцы все сильнее впивались в тело, стоны превращались в хрипы, кровь сменялась слезами.  
“Меня вообще здесь нет. То, что сейчас происходит, меня не касается. Вообще. Нисколько“, – зажмурившись, твердила про себя Лола. Но боль швырнула ее в реальность и заставила поверить, что все это происходит именно с ней. Она ощутила губы Тахо на своем лице и отвернула голову в сторону. Его короткая борода щекотала ее шею, Лола бы рассмеялась, если бы не пыталась сдержать плач. Она все еще не могла решить, что сильнее, боль или отвращение. Тахо сжал ее грудь через платье. Ах да, она ведь все еще в платье, он даже не потрудился его снять. Раздался треск ткани, Тахо разорвал корсаж, добираясь до обнаженной кожи. Черт побери, она жалеет о платье, когда человек, которого она ненавидит больше всего на свете, добился своего. Лола закричала и впилась длинными ногтями в плечи Тахо, пытаясь не то оттолкнуть его, не то причинить боль в ответ. Мужчина задрожал и с утробным рычанием вбился в нее последний раз. Семя врага наполнило ее лоно. Врага?  
Безмерно довольный собой и вообще всем произошедшим, Тахо перевернулся на спину.  
\- Это было восхитительно, – произнес он, кладя руку на бедро жены. – А ты что скажешь? – он повернулся к Лейто. – Как это выглядело со стороны?  
\- Отвратительно.  
\- Не огорчайся, Лейто, я знаю, что мы с тобой смотримся лучше. Впрочем, я обещаю в следующие разы быть нежнее. Все нежнее каждый следующий раз…  
Лола прижала пальцы к промежности – рука стала мокрой и липкой. Она представляла свой первый раз совсем не так, совсем не с тем. Лола машинально вытерла руку о платье.  
\- Лейто, сладкий, – зубы Тахо блеснули в интимном полумраке спальни, – помоги-ка моему копью подняться для новых подвигов.  
\- Ну да, ты у нас известный рыцарь-копьеносец, – позволил себе пробормотать Лейто, перед тем как склониться над пахом patron’а. В воздухе висел запах железа. Хотя нет, уже стоял. Пенис Тахо был скользким от крови. Крови его сестры. Он знал, что Лола на него смотрит, но все равно ублажал мужчину, который только что изнасиловал ее. Нет, не изнасиловал. Он ведь теперь ее муж, а со словами «я согласна» женщина подписывает договор под названием «Трахай меня в любое время дня и ночи на законных условиях». Что ж, можно считать, что теперь у Тахо два подписанных договора.  
Лола следила за этой сценой, не отводя глаз. Она не впервые видела их, занимающихся сексом, но впервые это было так близко, что можно было дотронуться до их тел, впервые ей не нужно было делать вид, что она ничего не видит, потому что, похоже, она стала участником их игр. Это было необыкновенное зрелище, настолько же притягательное, насколько и отвратительное. Все эти телодвижения, эти звуки, позы, это ее родной брат и ее… муж. Ее муж и брат занимаются сексом, а она сидит рядом с ними на постели в свадебном платье, измазанном кровью, и смотрит на них. Ночной кошмар какой-то.  
\- Лейто, остановись!  
Тахо схватил парня за руку, притянул к себе и страстно впился в его губы, сжал ладонями ягодицы, раздвигая половинки. Лейто застонал, томно, страстно. У него стоял. О боже, им действительно хорошо вместе.  
Лола заметила, что смяла в кулаках ткань платья и заставила себя расслабиться. Но когда Тахо перевернул ее брата на спину и Лейто, выгнувшись от наслаждения, глянул на нее, ей показалось, что она определенно сходит с ума. Сперма Лейто выплеснулась в рот ее мужа. Тахо откинулся на пятки и повернул голову к жене. Плотоядно скользнув кончиком языка по зубам, он перевел взгляд на свои чресла. Его член едва ли не вибрировал от напряжения. Несколько ленивых движений ладонью вдоль ствола, потереть головку подушечкой большого пальца, провести по контурам вен.  
\- Снова твоя очередь, детка. Меня так возбуждает твое белое платье. Иди ко мне.  
Не успела Лола опомниться, как Тахо уже усадил ее себе на бедра, легко войдя в чувствительное влагалище благодаря крови и сперме. Боль от повторного вторжения была не такой острой, просто равномерно саднящей, почти терпимой. Почему-то сидя на нем сверху, Лола чувствовала себя еще более беспомощной, чем когда лежала под ним. Тахо попытался притянуть ее к себе, но она уперлась руками ему в плечи, сопротивляясь поцелуям. Его губы… она старалась даже не думать об этом.  
\- Ну что ж, – проурчал Тахо, обращаясь к Лейто, – раз твоя сестра не хочет меня целовать, придется это делать тебе.  
Теперь их тела представляли собой поистине произведение искусства. Тахо лежал на спине, одна его рука сжимала обнажившееся бедро сидящей верхом на нем Лолы, а другая поглаживала спину и шею Лейто, который, склонившись сбоку, целовал его.  
Тахо выглянул из-за плеча Лейто.  
\- И не вздумай останавливаться, сладкая моя. Играй будто ты верхом на мустанге, – Тахо криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мустанги обычно сами брыкаются, – зло бросила Лола, пытаясь найти самое удобное положение.  
\- Недолго, – улыбка Тахо превратилась в торжествующую.  
И Лола двигалась, стало даже немного приятно, или она убедила себя в этом? Лейто страстно покусывал губы ее мужа. А сам patron наслаждался. Приближаясь к пику ощущений, он оттолкнул парня, дернул и так разорванный корсаж в разные стороны, сдавил грудь Лолы и зарычал от наслаждения. Его триумф был полным. А она была так измучена, что уже ничего не чувствовала, лишь невнятно думала, скорей бы это закончилось, и она могла заснуть.  
\- Просто великолепно. Я люблю вас обоих.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, – прошептала Лола, сжимаясь в клубок спиной к нему.  
\- Я это уже слышал, но все равно люблю тебя, – и он обнял ее поперек живота.  
\- Убери руку, – устало пробормотала она.  
\- И не подумаю, – сквозь сон ответил ее муж.  
Лейто так ничего и не сказал. А когда Тахо и Лола уже спали, он все еще лежал на спине и слезы бесшумно стекали по его вискам, скользили по ушным раковинам и затихали в подушке. Он до сих пор чувствовал запах гемоглобина в воздухе. И во рту.


	9. Chapter 9

Утро началось скверно. Мало приятного проснуться в рваном свадебном платье, вымазанном кровью и сползшем с груди. Да еще и помнить о том, что происходило в первую брачную ночь. Радовало хотя бы то, что она была одна в постели. Невероятно, но это действительно радовало. Узнать который час не представлялось возможным – Тахо терпеть не мог часы. “Зачем знать отсчет времени? С каждой секундой ты становишься старее. Торопишься умереть? Или тебе есть куда спешить? А вот об этом подробней“. Наверное, единственные часы в доме были в микроволновой печи на кухне, ну и еще в ноутбуке и телефоне Тахо, но оба чаще всего были отключены.  
Ладно, пора избавиться от этого тряпья. К тряпью отнеслись также чулки, и Лола осталась полностью нагая. Решив, что стесняться в этом доме ей уже некого, она направилась в ванную прямо так.  
Кровь на собственных бедрах – безрадостное зрелище, поэтому чтобы избежать его Лола вытянулась в ванне, положила обе ноги на бортики и направила струю из душа себе на промежность. Прохладная вода принесла заметное облегчение.  
Потом Лола сходила в свою бывшую комнату, надела белоснежный махровый халатик и впервые в жизни пожалела, что он такой короткий.  
Белое воздушное облачко спустилось вниз на кухню, где уже шел процесс сотворения завтрака.  
\- Прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая! – тут же поприветствовал ее Тахо.  
\- Спасибо, ты тоже. “Не стоит его провоцировать, помни об этом“.  
Она забралась на высокий барный стул и потерла одну об другую босые ступни, пол на кухне был покрыт плиткой, холодной и противной, но мужчин это, похоже, не беспокоило.  
\- Замерзла? – участливо спросил Тахо, опустился перед ней на колени, взял ее ступни в ладони и подышал на них.  
Лола растерянно воззрилась на него.  
\- Тебе это не поможет, – произнес Лейто, накрывая подрумяненные кусочки хлеба ломтиками сыра.  
\- Посмотрим, – улыбнулся Тахо и поцеловал кончик большого пальца на ее левой ножке.  
Лола отдернула ступни и скривилась.  
\- Все равно, не поможет.  
Но хитрый лис Тахо умел убеждать. По разному. Теперь он был сама предупредительность и нежность. Еще четыре дня Лола успешно держала оборону, с мученической гримасой терпела все домогательства Тахо и не позволяла телу расслабиться. Но женская чувственность одержала окончательную победу после первого оргазма.  
Они были вдвоем с Тахо в спальне и, ничего не в состоянии с собой поделать, она прижималась к нему всем телом, ощущала его крепкий поджарый живот, ее соски терлись о его грудь, ноги сами обвили его бедра. Если уж ей приходится делить с ним постель, почему бы не получать от этого свою долю удовольствий. При честном непредвзятом размышлении она призналась сама себе, что как мужчина Тахо весьма привлекателен, что она ненавидит его поступки, а никак не тело. И она сдалась. А потом пришло горькое раскаяние и отвращение к самой себе, за то, что она добровольно отдалась этому сукиному сыну.  
\- Ненавижу тебя! – прошипела она, лежа в его объятиях.  
\- Это не помешало тебе достичь оргазма со мной, – парировал Тахо, кружа пальцами вокруг ее пупка.  
Ей нечего было ответить этому человеку, который всегда добивался своего.

\- Лейто! Тахо! Эй, кто-нибудь есть дома?! – позвала Лола, заходя в прихожую. – Мне нужно кое-что спросить! Вы где?  
Она прошла дальше и увидела обоих мужчин, развалившихся на диване в гостиной и уставившихся в телевизор.  
\- А, вот вы где. Что смотрите? Дискавери? Хорошо, что вы тут оба. Не знаете, есть ли у нас в доме садовые инструменты? Я тут купила рассаду кое-каких цветов и хочу поса… – болтая и одновременно снимая босоножки, она не очень обращала внимание на мужа и брата, но, наконец, перевела на них взгляд и осеклась на полуслове, – …дить их во дворе.  
Только теперь она заметила, что Лейто сидит с закрытыми глазами, а Тахо, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, медленными движениями поглаживает его пенис, торчащий из расстегнутой ширинки. Ме-едленно повернув голову, Тахо сфокусировал глаза на жене и произнес:  
\- Присоединяйся к нам, – для убедительности он поднял другую руку, в которой держал тлеющую сигарету и похлопал по дивану справа от себя. Пепел осыпался на ковер. – Двое это компания, а трое – это уже развлечение.  
Лола не знала, как ей на все это реагировать.  
\- Но ведь цветы… Я должна…  
\- К черту цветы! У нас полно травы, – Тахо дернул головой. – Ты должна слушаться своего мужа.  
Лола подошла к ним и села возле Тахо. Patron затянулся сигаретой, которая оказалась косяком с травой и всунул ее между пальцами Лейто, не на секунду не прекращая ласкать его.  
\- Давай крошка, раздвинь шире ножки, – велел он Лоле, задирая ей правой рукой юбку, запустил пальцы в трусики и коснулся чувствительного местечка.  
Девушка негромко вскрикнула и откинула назад голову, колени сами разошлись в стороны.  
Пальцы Тахо продолжали неутомимо двигаться, он теребил со стороны в сторону ее клитор, скользил по гладко выбритой промежности, заставляя ерзать и выгибаться. Уже два тела постанывали от удовольствия под его руками, и Тахо жалел только об одном, что у него нет еще пары рук – чтобы одной сминать грудь Лолы, а другой ублажать себя. А неплохо бы еще и третью пару… И тут в голове у Тахо под воздействием наркотика возникла картина его самого с дюжиной рук, ласкающего каждым пальцем самого себя и тела двоих своих любовников. Руки касаются их самых чувствительных точек, проникают во все отверстия, скользят между зубов по языку, сжимают соски, зарываются в волосы, обвивают член (накрывают промежность), обхватывают головку (проникают во влажное устье). Но тут же появилось и другое желание, отвесить хороший шлепок, неважно кому, Лейто или Лоле. От этой фантазии та рука, которая стимулировала его собственное достоинство, задвигалась быстрее, а еще одна сжала мошонку, поглаживая средним пальцем выпуклую линию за ней, настойчиво подбираясь к тугому колечку мышц.  
Тахо вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Руки было только две, и ни одна из них не касалась его распаленной плоти, натягивающей ткань брюк.  
\- Дьявол побери, чуть не кончил в штаны, – пробормотал он.  
\- Patron, если ты сейчас не остановишься, я кончу на ковер, – раздался рядом прерывающийся голос Лейто.  
\- Кончай, сладенький, черт с ним, – и Тахо вновь закрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть грез.  
Спустя несколько секунд Лейто задвигал бедрами навстречу руке Тахо и взвыл от накатившего удовольствия.  
Почти сразу же застонала Лола, сильнее прижимая к себе ласкающую руку и сжимая ноги.  
\- Ты самый лучший, Тахо, – прошептала она.  
\- Я знаю, малышка. А теперь, кто хочет сделать приятно самому лучшему?  
Брат с сестрой переглянулись и одновременно оказались на полу у ног Тахо. И даже немного поборолись за его член. В конце концов, Лейто уступил законной жене. Ее ротик принялся за дело с таким рвением и умением, какого никто никогда бы не заподозрил по ее милому еще детскому лицу.   
\- Лола, детка, а тебе не кажется, что детей делают другим способом, – разулыбался Тахо, вновь окруженный дюжиной ласкающих рук.  
\- Точнее другим местом, – прибавил Лейто, накрывая ладонями ее ягодицы и прижимаясь к ней сзади. Лола завиляла бедрами, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но этим добилась только того, что член брата стал вновь твердеть. Руки заскользил по ее телу со всех сторон, деваться было некуда. В памяти всплыл ее первый раз с ними двумя.

Все началось с того, что Тахо и Лейто, уже оба вращаясь на галлюцинаторной орбите, уговорили ее принять дозу порошка. И чтобы составить ей компанию сами употребили еще по полдозы, увеличивая радиус орбиты. Потом Тахо как обычно направился за бутылкой шампанского и вот они уже втроем сидят, поджав ноги, на кровати, попивая шампанское, и с шальными улыбками разглядывают друг друга.  
Лейто вдруг коротко рассмеялся и произнес:  
\- А я, наверное, должен был бы ненавидеть шампанское. Patron, – он кивнул в сторону Тахо, – однажды открыл такую бутылку, взболтал и засунул мне в зад. – Лейто снова хохотнул и отпил прямо из горлышка. – Хорошо меня промыло тогда, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Да, он еще тот любитель шампанского, – отозвался Тахо.  
Наркотик уже явно действовал, потому что Лола вдруг представила себе похожую сцену из их прошлой жизни – Тахо надел на Лейто ошейник и приковал цепью к своему креслу. Вот patron ставит на пол миску и наливает в нее шампанское, а раб лакает из миски, стоя на четвереньках. А вот Лейто просится в туалет, жалобно скуля у ног хозяина, тычась носом ему в ладонь, и тот выводит Лейто погулять. На цепи.  
Лола дернула головой, точь-в-точь, как Тахо, чтобы отогнать навязчивое видение.  
\- А давайте разденемся, – предложил Тахо. Ни у кого эта идея не вызвала ни удивления, ни смущения.  
Когда одежда была отброшена, они расселись на кровати треугольником.  
\- Вы вдвоем так на меня смотрите, будто хотите сожрать, – снова нарушил молчание Лейто. – Прямо-таки облизываете глазами. Знакомое, кстати, ощущение. Жаль, что вас только двое. Я иногда скучаю по оргиям в казарме, представляешь? Когда трахают с обеих сторон. Они имели меня спереди и сзади, по двое одновременно. Так ужасно и так чудесно, нельзя сопротивляться, можно не принимать никаких решений. Сперма течет в горло, сперма вытекает из задницы. Мало кто озабочивался презервативами. Когда кончает один, его место уже готов занять другой. Странно, но я испытывал удовольствие, даже не получая разрядки. Тахо, не хочешь съездить проведать свою банду?  
\- Ты сошел с ума, – произнесла Лола, ошарашено уставившись на Лейто. – Мой брат сумасшедший.  
\- Нет. Твой брат святой, – Тахо, не мигая, смотрел на Лейто и видел свет, исходящий от его обнаженного тела. – Он принес себя в жертву и возлюбил палачей своих.  
Еще немного и Тахо смог бы разглядеть переливающийся всеми цветами радуги нимб над головой у Лейто, но тут парень подался вперед, опрокинул Тахо на спину и принялся целовать все его тело, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом кожи.  
Отстраненно наблюдая за ними, Лола все еще пыталась обрести контроль над своими видениями, чувствами и вообще над собственным телом. Ей казалось, что она как Пизанская башня заваливается на один бок. А то и на два одновременно. И все силы уходили на удержание равновесия. Поэтому, как развивались события дальше, она не успела уследить, а потом уже оказалось, что она принимает в них участие.  
Мужчины прекратили вылизывать друг друга, как свихнувшиеся коты. Patron перевернул Лейто на спину, взгляд парня остановился на сестре, которая в некоем эротическом танце скользила ладонями по телу, касалась каждого изгиба, ощупывала ямки и выпуклости. На самом же деле Лола искала изъяны и трещины в стенах башни, которые могли разрушить ее. Она трогала каждый кирпичик, скользила вдоль каждого витка балконов, каждого поворота стены, проверяла на прочность каждую колонну. Лейто приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за плавными сосредоточенными движениями этого дивного творения архитектуры. Из-за героина и агрессивных ласк он был возбужден так, что яйца поджимались. Горячее дыхание Тахо обдало его ухо, язык обвел завитки и жаркий шепот заполз внутрь:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал…  
Лейто собрался было что-то спросить или возразить, когда голос заполнил второе ухо.  
\- Давай, я же вижу, что ты сам ее хочешь. Сделай так, чтобы она закричала от наслаждения. Иди и возьми ее. Штурмом.  
И Лейто решился на атаку, тем более, что указывал ему сам командующий войском. Одним стремительным движением он набросился на Лолу, прижал спиной к постели, немного помедлил у входа и толкнулся вперед. Таран распахнул ворота с первого удара, с криком башня рухнула. От неожиданного вторжения Лола пришла в себя и принялась отбиваться.  
\- Нет, Лейто! Нет!!! Что ты делаешь!? Что ты наделал… Я же твоя сестра. Так нельзя!  
Но было уже поздно, и храбрый Лейто, покоривший вражескую территорию, уже не обращал внимания на слабое сопротивление защитников. Он уперся на прямые руки, нависая над ней. Лола закрыла глаза и растворилась в движении. Если не видеть, что это твой родной брат, то можно просто отдаться ритму и ощущениям.  
Лейто только опустился на локти и прогнулся сильнее, когда почувствовал, что его собственные ворота были вероломно атакованы сзади. Член Тахо по-хозяйски вошел в его горячую тесноту. Руки patron’а сильнее развели ноги Лолы, ладонь огладила тесно прижатые животы обоих, и Тахо задал темп.  
Мужчины ритмично двигались над руинами башни, завоеватели праздновали победу, вколачиваясь и насаживаясь, перемешивая хриплые стоны с яростными выкриками.   
Лучшего Тахо себе и представить не мог. К дюжине рук прибавилась еще дюжина ласкающих ртов. Первой кончила Лола, увлекая за собой в оргазм двоих мужчин.


	10. Chapter 10

Не раз и даже не десять задавался вопросом Лейто, как должен он теперь вести себя с Тахо. Ведь он с ним из-за их уговора, жизнь Лейто в обмен на жизнь его сестры. Но теперь Лола все равно вместе с Тахо и, насколько брат мог судить, нисколько этим не тяготится. Тогда что же сам patron? Не дал ли он понять Лейто, что тот должен навсегда отказаться от надежды получить свободу? Парень сам не мог бы точно дать названия своему положению рядом с Тахо. Раб? Любовник? Компаньон? Ему больше не приходится терпеть все ужасы рабства, он больше не дырка для членов и не мальчик для битья. Он знал, что мог бы вообще покинуть этот дом. И это знание весьма утешало. Но Лейто знал также и то, что вернуться к прошлой жизни он уже не сможет. Сейчас рядом с ним люди, которые ему дороги, разве он может оставить сестру, а разве он сможет просто так отказаться от Тахо. К тому же patron ясно дал понять, что желает видеть рядом с собой их обоих. Лейто нравился такой расклад. Будущее открывало столько перспектив.

И все было просто чудесно. Они мирно и страстно жили одной семьей. Через год Лола родила девочку, отцовство Тахо было достоверно установлено. После этого их счастье продержалось чуть более трех лет. А потом Тахо убили.  
Лола гуляла с дочерью в одном из городских парков, смеялась, глядя, какая хорошенькая и смышленая их красавица-крошка, болтала с другими мамами, которые привели своих чад порезвиться в компании таких же маленьких непосед с пухлыми щечками.   
В это время к их дому подъехал черный спортивный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами.  
Лейто стоял на стремянке в средней спальне, которая превратилась в детскую, сражаясь с непокорной лампочкой, ни за что не желающей вкручиваться, когда услышал звонок в дверь, шаги Тахо, направляющегося из кабинета в холл, а несколько секунд спустя два выстрела. Спрыгнув с самого верха стремянки, Лейто вылетел на лестницу и еще успел услыхать рев мотора отъезжающего авто.  
Тахо лежал на спине перед распахнутой настежь дверью в своем любимом шелковом халате нараспашку. На белой майке расплывалось кровавое пятно, еще одно пулевое отверстие было над левым виском. Лейто рухнул на колени возле patron’а. Голубые глаза были открыты и устремлены прямо на него. Тахо был мертв. Еще несколько минут Лейто сидел неподвижно возле своего бывшего хозяина, который стал его любовником, мужем его сестры, отцом его племянницы, содрогаясь от сухих рыданий, пытаясь проглотить ком, ставший в горле и мешающий вдохнуть. Затем поднялся, побрел к телефону, позвонил в службу спасения, сообщил об убийстве. Скоро должна вернуться Лола. Нужно все-таки вкрутить треклятую лампочку. И он стал медленно подниматься на второй этаж. Спасать было уже некого.  
Лола безутешно ревела и одновременно горячо благодарила всех богов за то, что возле Тахо не оказалось еще и ее брата. После недолгого допроса полицейские пришли к выводу, что это было заказное убийство. И это все, чем они могли помочь. Те, кто решили убрать Тахо со своего пути не оставили никаких следов.  
На следующий день заявился К2. Странно, Лейто ему не звонил. Впрочем, информация в определенных кругах разносится быстро. Он заверил в своей непричастности к этому делу, выразил молодой вдове свое искреннее сочувствие, ободряюще пожал руку Лейто. Нынешний босс тринадцатого района Парижа поклялся найти убийц и спустить с них шкуры живьем. А также сказал, что и дальше будет переводить договоренные проценты от прибыли. Но тут Лейто и Лола единодушно отказались. Денег на разных банковских счетах им хватало, а связываться с теневым бизнесом они больше не желали.  
Еще через день Тахо похоронили. Адвокат погибшего обнародовал завещание, в котором тот оставил распорядителем своего состояния Лейто до совершеннолетия дочери и высказал надежду, что Лейто сумеет позаботиться о его жене и ребенке. Похоже, Тахо был готов к подобному окончанию своей жизни.  
Несколько месяцев спустя Лола сочеталась браком с Лейто. Он относился к ребенку, как к собственному, так что девочка вскоре стала называть его папой. А воспоминания о голубоглазом бородатом мужчине с проседью в волосах постепенно стирались из детской памяти. Никаких трудностей при оформлении брака не возникло. Во всех документах Лолы, полученных в Швейцарии, стояла фамилия Тахо, которую она взяла в первом браке, и никто не заподозрил, что молодожены брат и сестра. А они старались не афишировать свое прошлое. Только иногда новые знакомые удивлялись, что у кареглазых родителей дитя со столь яркими голубыми глазами. Да иногда ночью, лежа каждый на своей половине кровати, Лейто и Лола страстно желали, чтобы их patron был сейчас между ними.

* patron – фр. хозяин, владелец  
** La propriete de Taho – фр. Собственность Тахо

 

04.10.2005 – 25.07.2007

Черновцы-Любек-Берлин

**© AVO Cor**


End file.
